Los patrulleros del tiempo en equestria
by Aku no Saiya-jin Kaiser
Summary: dos guerros de razas distintas en cargados de proteger el tiempo llegan accidentalmente equestria que sucesos desencadenaran que locuras habrá cuantas aventuras y peleas tendrán por escribo así averígüenlo en esta historia
1. Chapter 1

Esta es la primera historia que escribo haber que tal porque la neta no espero que sea la gran cosa.

agradezco a dos escritores que me inspiraron para escribir en FanFiction los cuales son nickolas01 y Kamen Rider Predator sus historias me inspiraron y con nickolas01 el le dio popularidad a mi oc personal de mlp la verdad a los dos les agradezco su apoyo nickolas con quien mas contacto e tenido el fue una gran ayudad para escribir esta historia.

una dato mas si quieres saber como es la apariencia física de las mane y las precisas miren la imagen en mi pagina de deviantart en mi perfil

* * *

Capítulo 1

El fin de una aventura y el inicio de otra

Los patrulleros del tiempo kaiser un guerrero perteneciente a la raza de freezer y nickolas un Saiyajin ambos fueron llamados por la kaio-shin del tiempo para ayudar con las anomalías temporales.

Al principio creyeron que solo tenían dos enemigos towa hermana de davura rey del mundo de los demonios que murió a manos o mejor dicho antena de majin bu y su creación y fiel sirviente mira tras varios enfrentamientos los derrotaron destruyendo a mira y towa escapando pero lo peor está va por venir cuando kaiser, nickolas y trunks se enteraron de que el antiguo rey demonio demigra quien fue derrotado y aprisionado en una grieta temporal por la kaio-shin del tiempo era el causante de las anomalías temporales que utilizaba para escapar de la grieta temporal en la que estaba atrapado tras varios sucesos logrado al fin escapar.

Al haber escapado y devorando al ave del tiempo y mejor amigo de la kaio-shin del tiempo logró su cometido pero a los pocos momentos kaiser y nickolas le hicieron frente dándole batalla por desgracia el nunca peleaba limpiamente ya que con su magia controlo a trunks y lo obligó a atacar a kaiser y a nickolas tras una dura pelea lograron salvar a trunks y vencieron a demigra o eso crías ya que él se recuperó y con más poder del que jamás tubo kaiser y nickolas difícilmente le podían hacer frente pero para su gran fortuna goku vino en su ayuda gracias a que la kaio-shin del tiempo lo llamó juntos lo derrotaron pero demigra no se daba por vencido con su magia trato de controlar a kaiser en un gran esfuerzo trunks evita que se demigra controle a kaiser en un arranque de furia demigra se transporta al nido del tiempo para destruirlo él al inmovilizar a goku, kaiser quien fue atravesado por su cetro y a nickolas kaiser de alguna manera aparece otra vez en el nido del tiempo y libera a goku y nickolas goku quien detenía una gran esfera de poder que lanzó demigra quien escapaba a una grieta dimensional pero nickolas y kaiser lo siguieron training ver como kaiser seguía vivo y nickolas igual utilizando todos sus poderes revela su verdadera forma y trata de destruir a los dos pero kaiser y Nickolas juntos lo derrotan en un último intento demigra con to sus poderes restantes intenta matarlos pero kaiser con su técnica más poderosa la furia destructora demoníaca y nickolas con su técnica el último destello saiyajin unen sus poderes y lo derrotan liberando al ave del tiempo o más conocida como toki toki.

Toki toki- kii

Nickolas- kaiser este lugar se está destruyendo hay que irnos rápido

Kaiser- de acuerdo vámonos ¿pero qué?

En ese instante toki toki blando a su alrededor brilló y se transportaron pero por desgracia la explosión de la grieta dimensional los alcanzó toki toki logró llegar al nido del tiempo pero kaiser y nickolas no.

Kaio-shin-dónde están kaiser y nickolas - con preocupación

Goku- ¿no será que murieron? - preguntó seriamente

En ese momento con nuestros protagonistas.

Kaiser- maldita seaaaa!- Mientras viajaban a gran velocidad por el las dimensiones

Nickolas- bueno esto ya no podría ser peor- dijo desganado

Kaiser- idiota nunca hay que decir eso- dijo pegándole un coscorrón a nickolas

Y para su mala suerte una ventana dimensional se abrió. Kaiser viendo de mala manera a nickolas.

Kaiser- tenías que abrir la boca mono cilindrero.

Nickolas- he he- con su mano rascando su nuca de manera nerviosa.

Un gran destello se hizo presente segado a los dos.

En otra dimensión en un planeta parecido a la tierra habitado por equinos, cebras, grifones, dragones, etc.

Nos ubicamos en equestria dos de las razas de ponis terrestres, pegasos y unicornios vivían pacíficamente gobernadas por cuatro princesas alicornio que eran una raza que unía las características de las tres era ponis que poseían alas y cuerno a la vez.

Ahora nos ubicamos en ponyville más específicamente en el gran castillo de cristal donde las guardianas de la armonía applejack el elemento de la honestidad, rarity elemento de la generosidad, rainbowdash elemento de la lealtad, pinkie pie elemento de la risa, fluttershy elemento de la amabilidad y por último pero no menos importante twilight el elemento de la magia y el más poderoso junto a ellas spike el dragón asistente y amigo de twilight y Starlight Glimmer la aprendiz todas y spike estaban alrededor del mapa de cristal.

Twilight - chicas tenemos todo para tomar el té déjenme revisar - dijo histérica

Applejack- tranquila amiga las princesas ya saben que serán bien recibidas y ya las conoces no sé por qué manzanas te pones así- dijo Applejack tratando de calmar a la histérica.

Rarity- así es querida tanto estrés es malo para la piel- dijo con elegancia

Las demás trataban de calmarla ya una vez tenían las decoraciones y el té listo se relajaron excepto twilight que estaba nerviosa de un momento a otro la escolta de las princesas anunció su llegada

Cadence- twilight que gusto volver a verte- dijo abrazando a su cuñada

Celestia- twilight me alegra verte estamos felices de estar aquí ya que en canterlot es muy estresante todo el papeleo- dijo la yegua blanca de melena multicolor

Luna- en efecto un descanso no está mal- dijo la princesa de la noche

Pinkie- terminemos con los saludos que empieza la fiesta- dijo imperativamente

Todas soltaron una carcajada por lo dicho por pinkie, twilight con vivía con su maestra y la princesa luna Cadence se divertía con las mane y le dijo que shining armor tenía asuntos que atender en canterlot por eso tardaría en venir junto con flurry Hart la bebe de ellos.

Spike quien por raro que parezca no estaba tras de rarity como siempre le platicaba con Starlight Glimmer quien se veía feliz de convivir con spike.

Pero la fiesta se vio interrumpida por fuerte estruendo y un pequeño temblor todas estaban Asustadas cuando por el balcón salieron a ver vieron que el cielo se había oscurecido.

Celestia- hermana ¿esto es obra tuya?- preguntó la princesa del sol

Luna- no nace que es lo que está ocurriendo - dijo sorprendida

En el cielo se empezó a formar una especie de vórtice todos los habitantes del pueblo veían con asombro lo que ocurría del vórtice surgían relámpago y estruendos los habitantes se estaban asustando cuando se vortex salieron dos objetos a gran velocidad con dirección al bosque de everfree al impactarse provocaron una gran explosión.

Rainbowdash - qué fue eso- dijo totalmente impactada y más tranquila al ver que tanto como el vortex desaparecía y el cielo se aclaraba

Celestia- no estoy segura nunca en equestria se presenciado algo así- dijo sin poder creer lo que había ocurrido

Las princesas junto a las mane, spike y Starlight Glimmer fueron al bosque donde había caído los objetos.

Fluttershy- no creen que es peligroso ir a ese lugar- dijo asustada

Rainbowdash- tranquila amiga somos las guardianas de la armonía y están las princesas o y un villana reformada y un dragón en crecimiento

Spike y Starlight Glimmer - oye- dijeron ofendidos viendo a la Pegaso

Antes de un pleito ya habían llegado a donde habían caído los objetos pero al llegar vieron un cráter de gran tamaño y que la vegetación del lugar estaba destruida

Applejack- por mis corrales que fue lo que callo aquí- dijo impactada

Rarity- gran equestria no respetan la naturaleza - sorprendida

Luna- a mí me gustaría saber ¿qué fue lo que callo aquí?- intriga

Y como si sus palabras fueran escuchadas de fondo del cráter la rocas se empezaron a mover todos se asustaron y se escondieron.

Del cráter se escuchó un ligera explosión del cráter surgió una figura que aterro a todo mundo era un ser de casi dos metros veinte un par de cuernos saliendo de la cabezas su cuerpo en la mayoría rojo y negro con suerte partes grises en su cara portaba un aparato que se sujetaba de su oreja derecha y cubría su mismo ojo en su espalda un gran espada de dos metros.

El ser vio a su alrededor y dijo

Kaiser- Nico vamos sal de una vez

Nickolas- 5 minutos más mamá - dijo adormilado

Kaiser sólo lo vio seriamente y con dedo le apunto y disparo energía que a contacto nickolas despertó de golpe

Nickolas - aa a aaaa a maldita sea porque hiciste eso - dijo enojado

Kaiser- no despertarás- dijo simplemente

La otra criatura que salió una parecida a los ceméntales que conocían sólo que sólo poseía una melena negra no tenía cola con el anterior y portaba un traje muy estaño (la armadura de bardock) y me día solo un metro setenta también portaba una espada (la espada de tapion).

Los dos se veían con una mirada retadora hasta que sus rastreadores sonaron y vieron a unos arbustos.

Kaiser - quién estay hay salgan de una vez antes de que destruya este lugar - amenazó y elevó su poder

Las mane junto a las princesas salieron de los arbusto

Las princesas- somos las princesas de equestria y elementos de la armonía que es lo que buscan aquí- hablaron

Kaiser - guey vez lo mismo que yo- dijo sorprendido viendo a las yeguas

Nickolas- necesitó ojos nuevos o nos afecta la grieta dimensional - dijo tallando se los ojos

Rainbowdash - quienes son y qué es lo que buscan aquí, más les vale que no estén buscando atacar equestria porque si no los detendremos- dijo la Pegaso

Kaiser y nickolas estuvieron sin decir nada.

Rainbow- qué tiene miedo- se burlaba ella.

Las expresiones de los dos cambiaron y solo se escucharon fuertes carcajadas de los dos

Kaiser- jajajajaajajajajaja oíste que nos pueden vencer- riéndose

Nickolas- jajajaja no detendría ni a una mosca- dijo tirado en los suelos riéndose

Las mane y las princesas estaban que les salía vapor del coraje esos seres se burlan de ellas

Rarity y las princesas lanzaron un rayo de magia que kaiser y nickolas ni se preocuparon por esquivarlo hubo una explosión y cuando el polvo se disipo ellos seguían igual riéndose

Luego se levantaron y las vieron

Káiser- no nos importa el ataque total fue demasiado débil pero como dijeron esto es equestria verdad ya que no tenemos nada mejor que hacer c opera remos y que quieren saber dijo a las impactadas chicas porque el rayo no sirvió.

Celestia - quienes son y cuáles son sus objetivos aquí- temerosos

Nickolas- somos patrulleros del tiempo y nuestro trabajo es que las líneas del tiempo sigan su curso.

Kaiser- nuestros objetivos aquí nada en particular llegamos por error tras nuestra pelea con demigra el ex rey del mundo de los demonios.

Eso sorprendió a las yeguas y al dragón que seguía escondido. Las yeguas se desmayaron de la impresión de lo que les avían dicho.

* * *

Que tal me quedo el capitulo de la chingada verdad bueno soy primerizo en esto de los fanfics sin mas medespido

y agradezco a los que se toaron a molestia de leer mi historia sin mas その後、我々は後まで読み vay vay


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Cómo llegaron y quienes son

* * *

Tras ver como las yeguas se desmayaron spike que estaba escondido salió a tratar de despertar las.

Spike -chicas chicas despierten- tratando de despertar las

Kaiser -oye son tus amigas pequeño- dijo viéndolo

Spike -son mi familia-

Nickolas - vaya que tierno será mejor llevarlas a un lugar para que descansen- dijo buscando en su ar armadura una caja con cápsulas(los que vimos dragon boll z ya sabemos para qué son).

Nickolas apretó el botón de la cápsula y la lanzó la cápsula a una gran cueva que estaba cerca en una explosión de humo una casa de forma de media esfera apareció , spike al ver la casa estaba sorprendido

Kaiser- cierra la boca hay moscas- dijo sonriendo

Nickolas- será mejor cambiarnos de trajes necesitó un baño- dijo él

Kaiser- no eres el único pero primero- con su poder mental levitando a las yeguas inconscientes y poniéndolas en los sillones

Spike- como hicieron eso fue super- con una actitud de niño emocionado

Kaiser- no es la gran cosa con el entrenamiento que hemos tenido logramos todo esto y más- dijo el

Mientra conversaban los dos y nickolas saliendo ya bañado con su traje de diario le contaban a spike la batallas y aventuras que tuvieron que pasar para derrotar a demigra.

Spike- wow son increíbles al pasar por todo eso y ganar- dijo emocionado

Nickolas- no es la gran cosa siempre que des todo por proteger lo que es bueno y con grandes amigos siempre puedes salir adelante- dijo el

Kaiser- tiene razón, será mejor que ver si tus amigas desertaron pero primero será mejor que no me vean así porque pude ver que mi apariencia les dio miedo- dijo el

Spike- no digas eso ellas solo-

Pero no termino de hablar porque kaiser se había alejado un poco y su cuerpo brillo y su apariencia cambiaba su estatura se reducía lo mismo que sus cuernos cuando su cuerpo dejó de brillar su apariencia cambió drásticamente ahora medía un metro sesenta y cinco.

Kaiser -listo ya tenia tiempo que no utilizaba mi forma limitadora de poder- dijo él con su nueva apariencia

Spike - pepe pero qué te pasó eras más alto- dijo sorprendido

Nickolas- no te preocupes esa es la forma que toma para reducir su poder de hecho el tiene dos transformaciones y cuatro modos de batalla el que viste era el más poderoso que tiene hasta ahora - dijo como si impartiera una lección

Kaiser- él también tiene la capacidad de transformarse sólo que su cabello cambia cuando se transforma y posee como seis trajes siete de pelea el que traía puesto es uno de sus favoritos ya que quien lo usó fue uno de los gerrero más admirables que hayamos conocido y me alegro de que pudiéramos pelear Juntó con él- dijo recordado como pelearon él y nickolas junto a bardock contra freezer y sus hombres.

Spike - wow me piden contar quién era el

Pero en ese momento las yeguas empezaron a despertar al ver en donde esta se asustaron luego vieron a su amigo platicando con los dos seres que habían visto antes de desmayarse .

Kaiser - veo que ya despertaron no se preocupen no le haremos daño y se que tienen dudas en seguida se las aclararemos- dijo el

Nickolas- gustan algo de tomar- dijo ofreciendo unas sodas

Pinky- yo si a ¿como se abre? - dijo con duda viendo el envase

Kaiser - vez el pequeño gancho levanta lo gira lo y lo jalas así- dijo poniendo la muestra

Las demas yeguas tomaron uno de los refrescos y les gustaron

Celestia- les agradecemos su hospitalidad pero como llegamos a esta casa y también quienes son y qué es lo que buscan en equestria - dijo la monarca del sol con autoridad y gentileza

Kaiser- otra vez la misma historia nico diles tu yo voy por un bocadillo - dijo desinteresado

Nickolas - de acuerdo pero yo también quiero algo, bueno mire este- se quedo pensando cómo dirigirse a las yeguas

Luna- con que nos hables de tu está bien por cierto soy luna ella es mi hermana celestia, mi sobrina cadence y ellas son las guardianas de la armonía applejack el elemento de la honestidad , rarity elemento de la generosidad , rainbow dash elemento de la lealtad , pinkie pie elemento de la risa , fluttershy elemento de la generosidad , twilight el elemento de la magia y su amiga y aprendiz Starlight

Nickolas- wow así que ellas son las guardianas de la paz en este lugar no es por ofender las pero más que guardianas se ven no están hechas para las peleas mucho menos las batallas mi amigo y yo hemos casi muerto en las batallas que tuvimos don trabajo los enemigos contra los que peleamos - dijo el

Las yeguas quedaron sorprendidas pelear hasta casi morir era algo espantoso

Rainbow Dash- ja ja buena amigo no te creo - dijo ella con burla

Nickolas viendo que no le creían se quitó la parte de arriba de su traje las yeguas parecían semáforos en rojo al ver el cuerpo del guerrero pero les sorprendió ver la cicatrices que tenía una de ellas en su hombro no muy grande pero si muy fea.

Nickolas - crees que estoy jugando ahora- poniéndose su ropa

Rainbow se apenas y se disculpó por burlarse la princesa del sol estaba intriga en saber qué propósitos tienen en equestria.

Kaiser - nico atrapa un burrito y una semilla- lanzando se los

Gracias dijo él y miró a las yeguas.

Nickolas - bien nosotros somos patrulleros del tiempo nos encargamos de que la historia siga su curso como está planeada- dijo

Y así les contaron como fueron llamados por shenlong quien era él y sus aventuras, batallas, los amigos y aliados con los que lucharon lado a lado.

Las yeguas no podían creer lo que había escuchado

Rainbow - eso es increíble-

Spike- verdad y quien era el que le tiene respeto que me contaba-

Twilight - spike te contaron todo ¿porque le contaron eso a él?-preguntó ella

Kaiser - porque no sentíamos malas intenciones en él - dijo el también dando una explicación de lo que era el ki y como lo sentían

Luna - tengo que admitir es sorprendente las batallas que ante nido - dijo impresionada la gobiernante de la noche

Pinki- ¿de quien es el que le Ivan a hablar a spike?

Nickolas - ese guerro se llama bardock - recordando al sayajin ejemplo a seguir

Kaiser - era un guerrero perteneciente a la misma raza que nico un saiyajin guerrero y guerras capaces de destruir planetas- continuo el

Kaiser y nickolas les contaron de como los saiyajin fueron obligados a servir a freezer y kaiser al oír ese nombre se enfureció y les dijo a las yeguas y al dragón que el era de la misma raza que el y prosiguió a contar les como freezer los traicionó y mató a todos los compañeros de bardock y que el en ultimo intentó fallido trato de de tenerlo pero murió junto con el planeta pero el nunca se acobardado y se opuso hasta el último momento.

La yeguas y el dragón estaban impactadas por lo que escucharon

Fluttershy - pobre aún que halla hecho cosas malas ellos no merecían ser utilizados y morir así- dijo muy triste

Pinki- pobre de bardock- dijo llorado

Cadence - sorprendente a pesar de aver echó cosas malas en los últimos momentos de su vida trato de enmendar sus errores y no se a repitió ni un momento

Nickolas - una gran persona-

Kaiser - por eso usas su armadura cuando tienes peleas difícil-

Las mane- tienen su armadura- gritando a todo volumen

Nickolas - si permitame ponermela- viendo su muñeca

Las mane pensaron que el se hiba a desnudar pero preciono unos botones de su reloj y en una pequeño as de luz su vestimenta cambio (como el reloj de gohan utilizaba para usar el traje del gran sayaman).

Pinki - wow esa es su armadura se ve genial - dijo imperactiva chica

Twilight - pero no dijeron que el murió como la consiguió- preguntó

Káiser - recuerdan lo del dios dragon de las siete esferas llamado shenlong nickolas se lo pidió-

Celestia- veo que ustedes no tienen malas intenciones sólo tengo una última pregunta de ¿dónde salió esta casa?- preguntó la princesa

Kaiser rodó los ojos y les explicó lo de como funcionaban las cápsulas de su dimensión

Twilight- increíble no puedo creer que usted tenga algo tan increíble- hablaba emocionada

Kaiser viendo la ola de preguntas que venían sólo dijo

Kaiser - antes de un ataque de preguntas nosotros no sabemos mucho de las cápsulas sólo las usamos- salvando se de las preguntas

Nickolas -¿viven cerca este bosque?-preguntó

Twilight - vivimos en ponyville cercas de aquí si gustan podemos ir para que nuestros amigos los conozcan- ofreciendo amablemente para que conozcan su pueblo

Ellos aceptaron salieron de la casa y la convirtieron en cápsula y se fueron al pueblo kaiser y nickolas se sorprendieron al ver el pueblo transmitía un ambiente de alegría y paz algo que los dos no habían visto en un buen tiempo aunque cuando los ponís los vieron pasó lo típico se escuchó el típico corran y todos se escondieron la calle principal quedó vacía una rodadera paso las mane y princesas sólo hicieron un facepalm.

Kaiser - qué agradables son - con sarcasmo

Applejack- no se preocupen siempre son así cuando ven a un ser diferente que les de miedo, sin ofenderte kaiser pero tienes cierto parecido a un villano que nos atacó- explicó la vaquera

Kaiser - tranquila me pasa seguido ya que me parezco a freezer el emperador sanguinario que les dijimos y también tome esta apariencia para no causar problemas- explicó

Tras llamar a los habitantes y explicar que ellos eran amigos y ellos explicarán de dónde eran y qué hacían ahí los ponís se disculparon por exagerar los guerreros fueron al castillo se impresionaron ver el castillo de cristal y pasaron a continuar con la fiesta que tenían a medias los guerreros se divertían y convivían un ruido de un carruaje se escuchó las yeguas fueron a ver twilight se alegró al ver a su hermano y a su sobrina

Twilight - shining qué bueno verte y a mi sobrina consentida - jugando con flurry Hart

Shining- parece que le pones más atención a ella twili- bromeó el

Cadence- pasan los años y siempre con tu sentido del humor- sonriendo

Shining- eso fue lo que me permitió conquistar te - dijo galantemente

La plática se hubiera extendido de no ser porque shining vio a dos seres detrás de las chicas sin pensar ordenó a los soldados atacar, tanto como el y los soldados furor contra kaiser y nickolas ellos solo seguían tranquilos pero tanto los atacantes se congelaron y no se movían ni un centímetro.

Shining - no … puedo moverme - dijo el haciendo un esfuerzo por moverse igual que los soldados.

En un instante fueron proyectados con fuerza y estampandose contra el carruaje twilight y cadence fueron coriander a ver como se encontraba su hermano y marido, shining se levantó y trató de atacar otra vez a los patrulleros pero Canden le jalo la oreja

Cadence - shining armor como se te ocurre atacar a nuestro amigos- regañandolo

Tanto como las princesas y las mane regañaban a shining y a los guardias kaiser y nickolas sólo veían con diversión como eran regañado y des pues de otra fastidiosa explicación shining vio que ellos no eran malos

Shining - Lo siento es que - trataba de disculparse

Kaiser- hay problema sólo cuidaba a tus seres queridos lo entendemos- dijo el

Shining - usted por lo que me dijeron son guerreros tienen alguna arma- preguntó

Káiser - de hecho si cada uno portamos una espada- precio ando un botón de sus relojes y aparecen las espadas

Shining- he no quiero sonar grosero pero esa espada es muy grande para ti-

Nickolas - qué te parece una apuesta si puedes levantar su espada o la mía nos uniremos a la guardia de las princesas - dijo sonriendo

Shining - me gusta como se escucha pero no se quejen cuando tengan que entrenar - dijo creyendo que ganaría la apuesta

Kaiser - y si pierdes Mmm que será bueno….. ya se tu y los soldados presentes tendrán que hacer la danza para para - dijo el sonriendo

Todos- la danza para para

Nickolas- ya verán de qué se trata - tratando de no reír

Ellos enterraron las espadas en el piso shining sonriendo sujeto el mango de la espada de kaiser tratando de sacarla y por mas que lo intentaba no podía mover la los soldados lo ayudaron los patrulleros dijeron que no había problema cuando sintieron que la espada se movía lo único que pasó fue que se cayó e hizo un hueco cuando golpeó el piso shining y los soldados se rindieron después de 40 intentos de levantarla

Kaiser - parece que ganamos- sonriendo y levantando las espadas como si fueran plumas

Todos se sorprendieron por ver con que facilidad levantaba las dos armas dándole la suya a nico y guardandolas en sus reloj.

Nickolas- estas espadas no son comunes la mía es más ligera pesa con 6 toneladas y está hecha de ka-shinko el metal más duro de nuestro universo igual que la de kai sólo que la suya pesa 10 toneladas.

Todos los presentes no podían creer lo que escucharon y pensaron que clase de guerreros existen en su universo.

Kaiser - otro dato nosotros no somos los más poderosos esos títulos son de los dioses pero es es para otro día que necesitamos un descanso no e mostrar descansado desde nuestra pelea con demigra.

La princesa celestia bajo el sol y luna hizo que apareciera la luna (que obvio verdad) twilight la mostró las habitaciones a los patrulleros para que descansen y así como las mane fueron a sus casa las princesas y shining durmieron en las recamaras de castillo de la amistad

Los patrulleros sólo los asaltaba una pregunta y era ¿que era esa acumulación ki maligno de varios individuos sentían al parecer este mundo albergaba una maldad que desconocían y un pasado que debía saberse

* * *

De quienes son eso kis malignos que maldad existe que ignoran los habitantes de equestria que terribles secretos oculta el paso de equestria esto y más se sabrá en el próximo capitulo

Sin mas その後、我々は後まで読み vay vay


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Memorias

* * *

En ponyville la luna se ocultaba y Celestia alzaba el sol todos empezaban con sus labores las mene, las princesas y shining se reunían en el salón de mapa de cristal.

Twilight- bien ya que todos estamos aquí un momento ¿y kaiser y nickolas dónde están?

Applejack- deben estar durmiendo amiga por lo que nos contaron su misión antes de llegar fue muy agotadora- respondió la vaquera

Rarity- tiene razón querida ellos guerreros pero como todos necesitan descansar- dijo moviendo su melena

Pinkie- SIP porque sin dormir no podemos hacer nuestras actividades de diario - dijo sin su típica actitud imperativa (eso asusta)

Todos los del salón se quedaron viendo raros.

Pinkie- ¿que dije algo malo?

Rainbowdash- no es que no es normal verte sería en raro- contestó la Pegaso

Mientras platicaban de trivialidades y otros asuntos Celestia miró a su hermano que estaba muy pensativa

Celestia- luna, hermana, luna, ¡LUNA!-habló con la voz real de canterlot

Luna- hermana no tienes que gritar estoy muy cerca de ti- respondió irritada

Celestia- Lo siento pero no me escuchabas ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan pensativa?- preguntó

Luna- es respecto a los patrulleros- al decir eso todos voltearon y prestaron mucha atención excepto

Rainbowdash- lo sabía ellos no son buenos será mejor encerar los y- pero applejack le tapó la boca

Luna- gracias applejack y sobre lo de ellos es que siento un sueño compartido

Cadence- sueño compartido con es eso tía- preguntó

Luna- un sueño compartido es que los dos están soñando un solo sueño o que los dos están dentro del mismo sueño

Fluttershy- ¿no están en problemas o en peligro? -punto con temor

Spike- no sí son tan fuertes como nos dijeron no hay porqué preocuparse

Celestia- no es por temor a que les ocurra algo hermana ¿crees que nos puedas llevar a su sueño?- preguntó

Luna- no puedo sus mentes son muy fuertes - respondió

Spike - eso es recuerdan que ellos no dijeron que sus entrenamientos los preparan para cualquier problema - dijo

Tras discutir unos minutos las princesas de sol y luna unieron sus energías para proyectarse en el sueño de los patrulleros claro que los demás iban de colados.

En el plano de los sueños vieron un gran corredor con Muchas puertas

Celestia- hermana este corredor es- pero fue interrumpida

Luna- así es cada puerta representa cada uno de sus recuerdos - dijo ella

Las yeguas y los chicos miraban la puertas pero una emitía un brillo no muy común todos se acercaron.

Luna- está de ser el sueño que están o mejor dicho lo que están recordando- viendo la puerta

Rainbowdash- que esperamos vamos quiero ver que hay detrás de la puerta-

Fue corriendo pero twilight con su magia la de tuvo

Twilight- rainbow no sabemos qué hay detrás de la puerta debemos ir con cuidado

Tras decir eso las yeguas, dragón y shining entraron por la puerta.

Lo que vieron los dejó sin palabras delante de ellos estaban kaiser y nickolas junto a trunks y la kaio-shin del tiempo para su sorpresa se imaginaba a una femenina más adulta que la kaio-shin del tiempo que parecía una niña

Kaio-shin del tiempo- este rollo muestra la anomalía temporal que está siendo afectado miren- extendiendo el pergamino

Trunks- ese es bardock el padre de goku-

Kaio-shin del tiempo- su misión es asegurar que Bardock llegué hasta la nave de Freezer ya que si el muere antes de encarar a Freezer la línea temporal que conocemos se vería gravemente afectada- dijo

Kaiser y nickolas sujetaron el rollo e inmediatamente fueron transportados En dónde se encontraba Bardock peleando con los soldados de Freezer A duras penas podía hacerles frente ya que debido a la magia el ex rey del mundo de los demonios los soldados de Freezer tenían más poder que el de la línea del tiempo original inmediatamente fueron a ayudar a bardock.

Bardock- miserable eres uno de los hombres de freezer- señalando a kaiser

Kaiser- tranquilo venimos a ayudar- respondió

Bardock- no te creo nada además porque alguien como tú me ayudaría eres de la raza de ese maldito de freezer él odia a los saiyajin- gritando furioso

Kaiser- no te pido que confíes en mí sólo te pido una cosa-

Bardock- qué es lo que quieres-

Nickolas- pelees con nosotros de un saiyajin a otro aunque no confíes en kaiser pelea con nosotros- extendiendo su mano

Bardock- demostremos lo que podemos hacer los saiyajin- estrechando su mano

Los tres sonriendo y volando a donde estaban los soldados de Freezer que salían como un torrente de la nave kaiser y nickolas fácilmente eliminaban a los que los atacaban pero al ver que bardock siendo él un guerrero de clase baja volaba sin que los soldados de Freezer lo pudieran detener ellos al ver cómo demostraba lo que un saiyajin era capaz de hacer sintieron un gran orgullo de poder ayudarlo y ver su poder.

Kaiser- vamos no hay que contenerse demostremos de qué estamos hechos Aaahhh ¡Furia destructora demoníaca!- lanzando su técnica personal

Nickolas- así se habla último destello saiyajin- liberando todo su poder sin transformarse en súper saiyajin

Las dos ráfagas de energía acabaron con todos los soldados que los rodeaban e inmediatamente fueron a ayudar a bardock el cual era detenido por un gran número de soldados que con expulsar su poder se libró de ellos.

Desde el interior de la nave freezer veía no enojo lo que los tres guerreros le hacían a sus soldados.

Freezer- soldado zabon podrías abrir la compuerta de arriba- conteniendo su ira

Zabon- pero señor los soldados aún no terminan- sorprendido

Freezer sólo dejó de cruzar sus brazos

Zabon- ah sí sí señor enseguida- tartamudeo y fue rápido

Mientras kaiser, nickolas y bardock derrotaban a los soldados uno tras otro.

Kaiser- eso es todo son soldados o payasos- burlándose de ellos y lanzando esferas de energía a diestra y siniestra

Nickolas se sentía emocionado de poder pelear Junto a otro saiyajin y aún más emocionante de que fuera bardock el padre del guerrero que tanto admiraba.

Ellos peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo con los soldados y en algunos casos les lanzaban ráfagas de energía.

En ese momento la compuerta de la nave se empezó a abrir y de ella salió freezer.

Freezer: me cuesta creer que unos insectos como ustedes pudieran llegar hasta aquí, pero lo que no puedo creer es que tu- señalando a kaiser - siendo un integrante de los demonios más poderosos del universo esté aliado con una basura como está pero te propongo un trato únete a mí y tendrás todo lo que siempre quisiste todos te temerán y respetarán qué me dices- dijo el emperador desde su nave personal a kaiser sonriendo pensando que aceptaría la oferta

Kaiser- es la mejor oferta que he escuchado sólo un idiota la rechazaría- dijo emotivamente extendiendo los brazos

Freezer- como lo esperaba tu primera misión es que- pero fue interrumpido

Kaiser- pero yo soy un idiota y tu oferta te la puedes meter por #$&*£ y que te #&& #!- dijo insultando a freezer

Todos los soldados se aterraron por lo que kaiser le dijo al emperador, decir que freezer estaba enojado era poco estaba furioso

Freezer- miserable pagarás caro- salido de su nave personal

E inmediatamente fue contra kaiser, nickolas trato de ayudarlo pero los soldados se lo impidieron el combate no se prolongó mucho ya que kaiser sabía que no era su destino destruir a freezer durante el combate él se defendía pro disminuyo su poder para que freezer creyera que lo estaba derrotando.

En un instante kaiser con una patada golpeo a freezer y él se enfadó cargo una ráfaga de energía y se lanzó kaiser la recibió y aprovecho la explosión para ocultar su poder y alejarse del lugar freezer vio como nickolas y bardock derrotaban a sus soldados en una oportunidad bardock encaro a freezer.

Bardock- freezer maldito nunca te perdonare lo que nos has hecho por que nos traicionaste- le reclamo el saiyajin

Freezer- traicionarlos jajaja que estúpido eres solo los utilice ustedes monos solo fueron una herramienta que ya no necesito

Bardock- maldito este será un momento único para cambiar mi destino, el destino del planeta veguita, también cambiar el destino de kakarotto y tu miserable destino- cargando en su puño derecho una ráfaga de energía.

Freezer con su dedo hiso aparecer una pequeña esfera de energía y con una mirada tranquila la sostenía

Bardock- toma este será tu fin- lanzando la energía.

( 100007211718739/videos/1775527729364267/ )

(Mírenlo y sientan lo épico del momento me saco unas lágrimas la primera vez que lo vi fue épico y lo sigue siendo)

Mientras la esfera de energía se dirigía nickolas trato de ayudar a bardock pero fue detenido.

Kaiser-que es lo que estás haciendo por mucho que lo queramos evitar esto tiene que suceder así- sujetando el brazo de nickolas

Nickolas- maldición suéltame esto no puede ser así- zafándose del agarre de kaiser y yendo a ayudar a bardock

Kaiser- nickolas no- enfrente de el

Nickolas- maldición no lo entiendes él no puede morir así- furioso

Kaiser-lo siento amigo pero- lo golpea en la nuca y causa que se desmaye

Nickolas- maldición- poco a poco perdiendo la conciencia

Kaiser- te tengo tranquilo- viendo como bardock era destruido por la esfera

Kaiser- maldito freezer espero que sufras en el infierno por esto- apretando su puño derecho con fuera tanta que salía sangre del puño y con nickolas inconsciente en su hombro.

Regresando al nido del tempo para evitar la explosión no sin antes ver como freezer festejaba la destrucción del planeta.

Y el sueño termina los de equestria al ver lo que los patrulleros soñaban estaba bueno las yeguas solo lloraban twilight, applejack y rarity lloraban mucho la pobre de fluttershy se había desmayado de ver lo que bardock había sufrido Punki lloraba a cataron, rainbow trataba de parecer fuerte pero no podía dejar de llorar Cadence lloraba abalanzó a su marido el solo salían ligeras lágrimas

Las princesas de sol y luna tenía una mirada triste, el pobre de spike lloraba descontrolada mente mientas Starlight Glimmer trataba de consolarlo pero ella igual llorando.

Al final ya más recuperadas el sueño prosiguió y vieron como nickolas le pidió a shenlong la armadura de bardock y como él y kaiser fueron enviados a pelear contra Broly y como es fue transportado para enfrenta a bardock ellas se alegraron de ver que él estaba bien vieron como los tres pelearon contra Broly y con ayuda de bardock en modo ozaru lo derrotaron una vez todo termino luna los devolvió al salón del mapa de cristal.

Luna: debo admitir que jamás espere algo si- recordando lo que vio

Shining- yo me consideraba un soldado pero después de esto veo que me falta mucho todavía-

Rainbowdash- lo que nos dijeron de bardock era poco él era increíble más que yo y por mucho - admitiendo que alguien era mejor que ella

Twilight- me cuesta que creer que ellos se esforzaron por ayudar a bardock para que lo dejarán morir así- dijo muy triste

Celestia- así son las cosas twilight ellos sabía de su misión y si saltaban a bardock la línea del tiempo que protejan hubiera cambiado su trabajo requiere que tomen decisiones difíciles- hablo la monarca del sol

En ese momento kaiser y nickolas entraron por la puerta

Kaiser- porque esas caras- preguntó

Nickolas- si parece que hubieran visto una muerte- dijo con sarcasmo

Spike- lo que paso es que chicas les digo-

Todos a sintieron y spike les explicó como vieron su recuerdo de bardock y lo que ocurrió hasta el final de su pelea con Broly.

Kaiser- ya veo no me molesta lo que hicieron sólo me sorprende que usted luna tenga esa a

Habilidad-

Nickolas- aún que eso me recuerda- ¡pum! - eso es por dejarme inconsciente- sonriendo mientras kaiser estaba de la cintura para arriba enterrado en el piso.

Después de ese momento cómico y de aterrarse por ver cómo comían los pasteles que Punki les traía.

Ellos le dijeron que saldrían a las afueras del público aún pequeño combate todos fueron a las a fueras de ponyville para sor presa de kaiser todo el público esta hay en unas gradas que sepa de donde las sacaron, nickolas les iba a preguntar como supieron los del pueblo pero al ver que las princesas y las mane junto a shining y sus soldados estaban en un palco de una altura de 2 metro de dos secciones una arriba y una abajo.

Nickolas- ha mejor no preguntar- rindiéndose en saber cómo ocurrió eso

Kaiser- no será que na olvídalo pero qué demonios- dijo viendo como los potrillas del pueblo se acercaban a él por un autógrafo lo que lo sorprendió- asustó es que tenía gorras con la forma de su cabeza.

Nickolas- es si es raro y luchamos contacto majin bu pero se nota que tienes admiradores -

Kaiser - no soy el único mira- señalando a varias yeguas con pancartas de nickolas y lanzando le ha lagos y piropos

Nickolas- mejor comenzar con el combate -

Nickolas hizo un rápido calentamiento y sólo sonrió por lo que ven a ya que kaiser separo un poco sus pies y p reto sus manos con fuerza (su transformación es muy parecida a la de freezer /akqLDnUdNGY ).

Kaiser se transformaba todos estaba aterrados algunos se desmayaron y otro estaban en shock la mane y las princesas no decían ni una palabra de lo que estaban viendo cuando kaiser termina su transformación había cambiado totalmente (para que se den una idea de cómo es su apariencia art/kaiser-forma-2-639575110 )

Kaiser - bien estoy listo

Nickolas - adelante y los dos fase lanzaron al combate

* * *

Otro capitulo listo le agradezco a nickolas01 por la idea del sueño de los patrulleros y tambien a los que se toaron a molestia de leer mi historia sin mas その後、我々は後まで読み vay vay


	4. Chapter 4

Este es el primer combate que escribo aber que les parece

* * *

Capítulo 4

El combate y una llegada inesperada

Tras lanzarse al combate ellos empezaron con un golpe de puños cruzados, los dos seguían peleando como si fueran reflejos puño izquierdo contra el derecho los mismo con las patadas, nickolas lanzó un puñetazo pero káiser salto y volando fue directo con una patada descendente nickolas la bloqueo y sujetó la pierna de káiser y lo lanzó pero el giro y se puso de pie.

Todos estaban 0-0

Celestia- no puedo creer lo que veo- sorprendida por el combate

Luna- cuando los vimos 3 el sueño estaban suprimiendo sus poderes-

Sí todos los equestrianos no podían creer cómo se desarrollaba la pelea

Nickolas de un salto se alejó de káiser y fue corriendo contra él en el intercambio de puños es le dio una fuerte patada en la barbilla lo cual lo hizo retroceder pero rápidamente apareció frente a él con un fuerte golpe lo mando volando, nickolas re recompuso del golpe pero káiser no le dio tiempo un con varios golpes los cuales Nickolas solo bloqueaba káiser aprovecho y con los golpes lo llevó hasta el suelo de golpe el cual levantó una cortina de polvo cuando el polvo se disipó todos los de equestria veían cómo káiser sujetaba a nickolas presionando su pecho y cara el volteo su cara y logró zafarse pero las manos de káiser brillaron un a esa distancia lanzo ráfagas de energía.

Todos los habitantes estaban aterrados ya que solo podían escuchar los gritos de nickolas.

Kaiser dejo de lanzar energía y miro a los habitantes de ponyville

Kaiser- tranquilos él no se morirá con algo tan simple- dijo sin mucha importancia

Rainbow-simple eso es simple cualquiera hubiera muerto con eso- impactada

Celestia- de este tipo de peleas eran las que nos decían-

Nickolas - no achu peores -saliendo del cráter y estornudando

Luna - como puede ser eso – con duda

Kaiser- en serio quieren saber cómo es una verdadera pelea de las que hemos tenido-

Todos asintieron y dijeron que si les gustaría verla

Nickolas- ya escuchaste pongamos serio ahhhh- liberando gran cantidad de ki que todos los espectadores veían como si una aura de fuego cubriera a nickolas pero su color es verde claro

Kaiser esto se pondrá bueno- liberando su ki que era de color rojo escarlata

Los dos estaban frente a frente con 10 metros de separación en un instante su puños chocaron los cuales crearon una poderosa onda y los mismo con sus patadas ninguno perdía terreno ni cedía nickolas lanzó un puñetazo a kaiser pero el voló nickolas hizo los mismo la pelea se desarrollaba en el cielo nickolas golpeó a káiser en el rostro con un giro káiser lo golpeó con su cola y cuando retrocedió por el impacto káiser le dio un potente rodillazo y juntando sus manos lo golpeó en la espalda nickolas debido al golpe se impactó en el piso.

Nickolas se recuperó pero lo que vio lo sorprendió y los espectadores estaban aterrados káiser tenía una gran esfera de energía la cual se la lanzó a nickolas.

Todos los habitantes de ponyville estaban asustados pero vieron que nickolas no se movía solo apretó su puño y golpeó la espera la cual se la regreso a káiser can intereses ya que él abrió su mano y una gran ráfaga de energía devoró la esfera que káiser había lanzado e impacto a káiser solo se cubrió con sus brazos en forma de x y una explosión se hizo presente todo los espectadores se cubrieron la cortina de humo que apareció debido a la explosión se disipó y káiser salió con heridas menores pero lo que nickolas no vio venir era que una ráfaga de energía lo golpeó en el pecho causándole una ligeras quemaduras y que su traje de la cintura hacia arriba quedará casi destrozado con esa demostración los dos di ron por terminada la pelea.

Pero por desgracia para nickolas es tener casi todo su torso expuesto y que lo que le quedaba de ropa en el pecho se la arrancará como los luchadores con una mano.

Pum.

Ellos miraron que casi todas las yeguas del pueblo se habían desmayado.

Kaiser- jajá se nota que les encanta el encanto de los saiyajin- golpeando amistosamente a nico

Pero káiser fue tacleado por los infantes del pueblo que quedaron fascinados con sus habilidades y su nueva apariencia.

Nickolas- veo que no soy el único- riendo de káiser el cual enfrentaba una avalancha de admiradores

Tras librarse de los niños y curar sus raspones al igual que nickolas y que las yeguas y princesas despertarán de sus "siesta" y con algunos machos celoso de como nickolas tenía la atención de las yeguas el día transcurrió normalmente salvo.

Discord- wow eso estuvo increíble- con agitando una matraca

Nickolas- por favor dígame que también ven a un caos de animales mal ensamblados-

Kaiser- tengo que dejar la salsa tabasco para mi comida-

Fluttershy- ha hem el el es discord nuestro amigo-

Kaiser- diría que me sorprende verlo pero hemos visto cosas más raras y un tanto asquerosas- recordando como majin bu absorbió a los guerreros z

Nickolas- cierto pero bueno yo soy nickolas y él es mi compañero, amigo y rival káiser r y tú eres-

Discord- soy el gran discord dios del caos y ex villano reformado-

Kaiser- tú también-

Los presentes- ¿amigo que te refieres?

Kaiser- jeje- nervioso -es que antes de ser de la patrulla del tiempo era mercenario pero antes de reclamos solo mataba a malvivientes y tipos mala muerte

Celestia- y me imagino que al unirte a los patrulleros del tiempo cambiaste-

Kaiser- así es después de todo por algo es dios dragon nos eligió a el mono (nickolas) y a mí, salvo que nickolas no está acostumbrado a matar ya que yo me encargo de eso- dijo con simpleza

Fluttershy- pero eso es malo y cruel-

Kaiser- mira no es por contradecirte pero díganme que harían que haría con un enemigo que mata a uno de sus amigos lo vencen y el regresa y en venganza mata a todos sus seres querido solo porque lo dejaron ir dígame que harían- dijo el

Todos lo presentes estaban sorprendidos ya que kaiser admitía que él había matado para proteger a otros y pensaron en lo que les dijo.

Nickolas- también considerando que él fue expulsado del clan del demonio porque él nunca le gusto matar a inocentes y eso el castigo se paga con la muerte de él y la familia- aterrando a todos

Kaiser- es cierto mis padre no era demonios de gran poder pero yo tenía un poder superior a lo normal pero no degustaba lastimar a otros por eso ellos trataron de matarme mis padre se sacrificaron para que escapara y logre escapar al borde de la muerte pero logre sobrevivir- dijo triste

Kaiser- pero eso que animo mis padres me dijeron que no tiene caso lamentarse por el pasado y solo hay que seguir adelante-

Todos sonrieron y se retiraron para platicar y convivir con los patrulleros.

El día transcurrió con tranquilidad entre las bromas de discord y que káiser jugará con flurry Hart que para sorpresa ella le encantó jugar con kaiser.

Cadence- me sorprende que tengas gusto y paciencia para los niños kaiser-

Nickolas- de hecho el traba en sus días libres en una guardería infantil-

Los presentes- en serio

Kaiser- es que siempre quise un hermano o hermana y eso me ayuda a deshojar mis instintos de hermano mayor y además me gusta cuidarlos solo miren al pequeño malvavisco- señalando a la bebe que jugaba con la cola de kaiser mientras el la envolvía meciéndola, y ella bostezaba.

Todos convivían hasta que en la entrada del castillo aparición un figura que traería futuros problemas para todos.

Kaiser- y tú quien eres-

Nickolas- no es cortes entrar sin permiso

* * *

Otro capitulo listo le agradezco a los que se toaron a molestia de leer mi historia sin mas その後、我々は後まで読み vay vay

el próximo cap si mi trabajo no me absorbe mucho tiempo actualizare en dos semanas


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

* * *

Presentación de un nuevo problema

* * *

Retomando lo anterior por la puerta del castillo entraba una alicornio blanca de melena y cola rubia la cual usaba un vestido blanco.

(ERA oc de eyedragon **Eyedragon Ancalagon** )

Y otra alicornio la cual su cuerpo parecía una armoniosa mescla entre la noche y el amanecer lo mismo que su vestimenta.

(ARTEMISA po214. Deviantart art / ARTEMISA- 656485766 )

LAS ALICORNIOS HERMANAS: ¡MAMA, ABUELA!

TODOS: ¡QUE!

En efecto las que aparecieron son la madre de celestia y luna todos se impactaron salvo los patrulleros que no entendían nada de lo ocurrido.

Artemisa: celi, lulú mis niñas como están- dijo abrazando a las mencionadas que estaban rojas por como las llamo su madre

Kaiser: ok de que me estoy perdiendo no entiendo nada- muy confundido

Nickolás: si nos podrían explicar-

Celestia: -bueno ellas son mi madre artemisa diosa de la belleza y anterior guardiana del sol y luna, y ella es mi abuela ERA gobernante de las alicornios- dijo ella presentando a las mencionadas

Todos los presentes estaban en shock por lo que les dijo la gobernante del sol salvo los patrulleros que estaban a punto de pelearse por un moffin de chocolate relleno de chocolate con jarabe de chocolate y chispas de chocolate.

Twilight: lo sentimos no sabíamos quiénes eran ustedes- dando una reverencia como los demás

Pero para la mala suerte se escuchó un plato romperse y cuando voltearon vieron a los patrulleros estaban en una pelea infantil solo se veía cuan nube de polco por el moffin.

Kaiser: -es mío- saliendo de la nube pero nickolas lo jalo de nuevo a la nube

Nickolas: sáquese es mío- se escucho

Así siguieron hasta que el moffin salió volando y pinkie salto y se lo comió.

Pikie pie: -asunto resuelto- con una sonrisa

Los patrulleros iban a protestar pero twilight con su magia le cerró la boca.

ERA: -a lo que vinimos alguna de ustedes sabe que fue lo que ocasiono los estruendos y temblores que ocurrieron hace poco- dijo algo enojada por esa infantil pérdida de tiempo

Rainbow dash- eso es fácil fueron nuestros nuevos amigos ellos- señalando a los patrulleros que estaban deprimidos por perder el moffin

ERA: tienes que estar bromeando como un fenómeno cornudo y una mono sin pelo causaron eso- dijo enojada

Kaiser y Nickolas solo se pusieron de pie viendo a ERA (Nickolas tiene su vestimenta de diario otra vez ya que tienen varios cambios po 214 . deviantart art / traje – de – diario - 640178491). Los dos estaban enojados por los insultos.

Ya que si algo se sabe de las razas de ellos es que el orgullo está en su sangre y no toleran ser insultados.

Kaiser: -enserio y la que lo dice es una bruja como usted- dijo enojado

Nickolas: -si quien rayo se cree que es para insultarnos vi- e - ja –dijo burlando se de la alicornio rubia

Todos estaban si palabras ya que los patrulleros insultaron a la gobernante de las alicornios. Por su parte ERA estaba furiosa nadie desde que se convirtió en gobernante de las alicornios.

ERA: -malditos insolente como se atreven a insultarme- dijo furiosa

Kaiser: -puede que engañara a todos pero no a nosotros- dijo el telepáticamente

Nickolas: -es verdad su presencia delatan gran odio y maldad si no quiere que digamos nada será mejor que se calme ya que ya nos hemos encargado de seres como usted- dijo telepáticamente

ERA estaba sorprendida de que eso dos seres tuvieran la capacidad de comunicarse telepáticamente con ella sin que los demás lo notaran.

ERA: -me disculpo por haberlos insultado pero cómo es posible que ustedes hicieran esos terremotos y estruendos- dijo aduras penas ya que odiaba disculparse de seres inferiores según ella

Kaiser: - eso es fácil somos patrulleros del tiempo nuestro trabajo es viajar en el tiempo y evitar anomalías o sucesos que debieron ocurrir- volviendo a explicar su trabajo claro omitiendo partes como las esferas del dragón entre otras cosas ya que el ki de ERA desprenda maldad y no confiaban en ella.

Artemisa- increíble por lo que dicen ustedes en pocas palabras ¿son como reparadores del tiempo?- pregunto ella

Nickolas: - pues en teoría si será una manera más fácil decirlos- dijo algo desanimado ya que ese era su trabajo

Kaiser: - y nos disculpamos por ofenderla ERA ya que por desgracia no toleramos que nos insulten- dijo el demonio

Nickolas: - la explicación es muy simple nuestras razas son en una palabra orgullosas ya que es más preferible morir peleando que huir eso es solo un ejemplo- dando a conocer una muestra del orgullo de las razas

Todos se sorprendieron ya que eso era tener un gran orgullo.

Nickolas: - aunque el más orgulloso es aquí es el cuernos ya que en una misión a este loco lo habían atravesado y se estaba desangrado- contaba el saiyajin

Naturalmente todos están atentos ya que ser herido y estar desangrándote era algo peligroso para cualquiera

Kaiser: - a pesar de que tenía las de perder no me rendí y gane al final aunque termine como 2 semanas en la cámara de recuperación debido a mis heridas- dijo despreocupadamente

Nickolas: - no tienes remedio con esa herida, el sangrado, cansancio y otras cosas pero bueno así somos- dijo riendo ya que los dos siempre se arriesgaban pero la libraban

ERA: - por lo que escucho ya han estado cerca de la muerte o me equivoco- pregunto ella

Kaiser: -perdí la cuneta- dijo despreocupadamente

Pero sintió algo en su colas y vio a flurry hart la cual trataba de tomar su cola kaiser solo sonrió de bajo de su protector y con su cola la cargo.

Cadence: - flurry te ha tomado mucho cariño a pesar de tener poco de conocerte- rio la princesa del amor

Shining: - hoye no tienes boca o como comes ya que no hemos visto tu boca- con duda ya que él siempre tuvo su protector puesto

Rainbow- es verdad amigo- dijo ella

Kaiser: - eso es fácil miren ven esta placa que cubre mi boca y nariz- señalando la placa

Todos asintieron y click la placa se separó mostrando la sonrisa de kaiser de la cual se notaban sus colmillos

Pinkie: - wow- impresionada

Twilight: -es placa la usas para protegerte de polvo o venenos- pregunto ella

Kaiser: - se podría decir que si pero no en mi caso ya que la uso por que se ve genial además es algo que los de mi raza podemos hacer es como un capricho mío- respondiendo la pregunta

Fluttershy: -sus razas solo son de guerreros verdad o había excepciones- pregunto la tímida Pegaso

Nickolas: - de echo si normalmente en mi raza los que no guerreros eran por decir esclavos de los de clase alta ya que ellos se dedicaban a cosas como limpieza, preparar comida entre otras cosas. Ya lo sé mi raza como la de kaiser no eran de las mejores la mía se dedicaban a matar a los habitantes de planetas con buenos ambientes como este para venderlos por cosas que les importaran y la de kaiser eran esclavista y cuando no necesitaban más de esa raza o ser los exterminaban ya fuera por algo tan simple como insultarlo o cualquier tontería- dijo el saiyajin no muy orgulloso del pasado de su raza al igual que su amigo

Todos se sorprendieron ya que ellos venían de razas que eran en una palabra mostros.

Celestia: - tranquilos los actos de sus antepasados no dicta como son- dijo la monarca del sol

Luna: - así es que haya sean descendientes de esas razas no dicta que tienen que hacer- secundo la alicornio de la noche

Artemisa: - así es mi hijas tienen razón además de que tienen que aprovechar no todos los días tienen a dos seres como ellos que a pesar del odio a sus razas son buenos eso los hace un gran partido y más tu celi que sigues soltera aprovecha o serás una quedada y también tu lulú- dijo la madre de las princesas las cuales quería desaparecer por la vergüenza que les hacía pasar su madre.

Naturalmente todos menos ERA que solo estaba fastidiada por esa actitud de su hija solo veía como los demás se reían de las princesa.

Raryti: - tengo que admitir que a pesar de su apariencia son muy amigables pueden pasar a mi boutique cuando quieran con gusto les ayudare con su ropa- dijo la modista

Nickolas: - a mí me parece bien pero el casi sin ropa es kaiser ya que esas partes grises son como su ropa y es pantalón de tela elástica que usa se adapta conforme se transforma o cambia- dijo señalando al demonio

Spike: -enserio solo tienes un pantalón ¿no te molesta el clima?- pregunto el pequeño dragón

Kaiser: - de hecho somos inmunes a las enfermedades y somos resistentes a los cambios de clima- dijo el

Mientras los patrulleros les platicaban de sus razas y habilidades claro que omitieron que ellos podían con facilidad destruir es planeta y otras cosas que ERA no de vía saber.

Mientras en el nido del tiempo

Kaio-shin: - sal sheng long y cumple nuestro deseo- invocando al dios dragón

Sheng Long: - díganme cuál es su deseo puedo cumplirles un deseo el que ustedes quieran-

Tanto como la Kaio-shin, trunks estaban alegres ya que sus amigos volvería a estar con ellos.

Trunks- queremos que revivas a nuestros amigos kaiser un demonio del frio y a nickolas un saiyajin ambos patrulleros del tiempo.

Sheng Long: - lo siento me es imposible revivir a eso dos seres- dijo asustando a los dos

Kaio-shin: - pero ¿Por qué?-

Sheng Long: - porque ellos están con vida- legrando a los dos

Trunks:- pero ¿Dónde están y como sobrevivieron?-

Sheng Long: - eso es fácil de responder cuando toki toki uso su poder para volver al nido del tiempo la explosión de la grieta temporal los alcanzo-explicaba

Sheng Long: - la explosión creo una fisura en la grieta temporal la fisura abría un portal espacio-tiempo-dimensional- dijo asombrando a los presentes

Sheng Long: - ellos están bien pero está fuera de mí poder traerlos ya que en donde están se necesita el permiso del Kaio-shin y Hakia-shin para traerlos-

Trunks: - puedes comunicarte con ellos-

Sheng Long: - si es esta dentro de mi poder- dijo el dragón haciendo que sus ojos brillaran

Mientras en ponyville más exacto en el castillo de la amistad. Los patrulleros platicaban alegremente con todos menos ERA la cual estaba alejada del grupo por que le fastidiaban ese tipo de comportamiento.

En ese momento se escuchó una voz profunda la cual los patrulleros reconocieron.

Sheng Long: - ¿me pueden escuchar?- pregunto el dragón

Kaiser: -esa voz Sheng Long eres tu- alegre de escuchar la voz del dragón tanto que se calló de la silla

Sheng Long: - sí, fui invocado por la Kaio-shin y su amigo ellos quieren hablar con ustedes-

Kaio-shin: - chicos como están, ¿están bien?- pregunto la diosa

Nickolas: - si y no sabe lo agrede que estoy de escuchar su infantil voz- muy alegre

Kaio-shin: - oye- grito enojada

Trunks: - por favor cálmese, bueno Sheng Long nos dijo que no los podemos devolver a el nido del tiempo sin antes hablar con la Kaio-shin y Hakia-shin de ese universo- dijo el

Kaiser: - eso es todo es fácil- alegre

Sheng Long: - no tanto la Hakia-shin de ese universo despertara un 2 años más-

Nickolas: - sino hay de otra parece que tendremos dos años de vacaciones aquí que bueno ya que trunks nunca hiso nada desde que fuimos llamados-

Trunks solo sintió un golpe en su orgullo y antes de reclamar fue interrumpido

Kaio-shin: -es verdad por mi está bien después de todo lo único que trunks hacia era darles las misiones y explicárselas para es estoy yo-

El pobre de trunks estaba en posición fetal con un aura deprimente. La diosa le dijo que si podía contactaría más pronto a la Hakia-shin que por mientras se relajaran.

Ellos estuvieron de acuerdo ya que el pequeño evento del castillo estaba terminando.

Cadence, Shining se despidieron llevando a una triste flurry hart la cual les costó trabajo que soltara la cola de kaiser, él les dijo que cunado pudiera los visitaría.

Lo mismo que con las hermanas alicornio y su madre y abuela se despidieron no sin recibir las burlas de su madre para que cortejaran a los patrulleros.

Una vez todos se retiraron y los patrulleros fueron a su habitación.

Kaiser: - también sentiste es energía que desprendía ERA verdad- dijo serio

Nickolas: - si tiene un ligero parecido a la de Demigra pero es muy débil en comparación-

Kaiser: -algo oculta no sé qué es pero si de algo estoy seguro cunado los habitante de este mundo lo sepan estarán aterrados- recordando en lo despistados que pueden ser los ponys

Nickolas: - será mejor por el momento no preocuparnos ya que si ERA busca problemas incluso con el poder que mostramos que solo era un 15% sería más que suficiente- hablo el saiyajin

Los dos decidieron mejor descansar ya que o tenia caso pensar demás pero en la dirección que ERA y Artemisa se fueron sentía una gran concentración de dolor y sufrimiento.

* * *

Otro nuevo cap lamento la tardanza pero el empezar con la universidad y el servicio militar me deja con poco tiempo pero tratare de actualizar lomas pronto posible sin mas agradezco a los que se toaron a molestia de leer mi historia sin mas その後、我々は後まで読み vay vay


	6. Chapter 6

Opening

 ** _sorairo days_**

 **Kimi ha kikoeru?**

Se a kaiser y nickolas llegando a equestria y como conocen a las mane y a las princesas

 **Boku no kono koe ga yami ni munashiku suikomareta**

 **Moshimo sekai ga imi wo motsu no nara**

 **Konna kimochi mo muda de ha nai.**

Kaiser y nickolas en uno de sus entrenamientos mientras liberan sus energías, ale terminar son regañados por las mane ya que la pela destruyo algunas casas del pueblo ellos solo ríen nerviosos, se ve a los patrulleros conviviendo y ayudando a todos en ponyville y reparando los daños.

 **Akogare ni oshitsubusarete akirametetanda**

 **Hateshinai sora no iro mo shiranaide.**

Las mane ven a los patrulleros y a Rainbowdash divirtiéndose con una carrera amistosa junto a los wonderbolts y los shadowbolts

 **Hashiridashita omoi ga ima demo**

 **Kono mune wo tashika ni tataiteru kara**

Se ve como ayudan a twilight y Spike aunque están jugando con los libros, podemos ver como twilight los regaña a los tres pero solo sonríe a sus amigos.

 **Kyou no boku ga sono saki ni tsudzuku**

 **Bokura nari no asu wo kizuite yuku**

 **Kotae ha sou itsumo koko ni aru.**

Vemos a kaiser ayudando a la familia Apple con la cosecha mientras nickolas está dormido kaiser al verlo solo lo sujeta de la pierna lo lanza al pueblo.

 **Sugita kisetsu wo nageku hima ha nai**

 **Nido to mayotte shimawanu you ni**

Nickolas al ser lanzado por kaiser se impacta en la boutique de Rarity, ella se enoja con él y como pago lo pone a que le ayude (sea su sirviente) el fastidiado acepta.

 **Kazoekirenai hon no sasayaka na**

 **Sonna koukai kakaeta mama**

Kaiser está con fluttershy alimentando sus anímales hasta que entro al gallinero y las gallinas lo empezaron a picotear, fluttershy escucha a las gallinas y ve como el gallinero en pieza a moverse y kaiser sale disparado y se impacta en un árbol ella corre a verlo él se levanta y mira el gallinero en la puerta las gallinas lo amenazan de no volver a entrar el solo se cae al piso por el balde que las gallinas le arrojaron.

 **Sono senaka dake oikakete koko made kitanda**

 **Sagashite ita boku dake ni dekiru koto.**

Vemos a los patrulleros ayudando a pinkie con sus travesuras… la escena cambia como son perseguidos por unas furiosas Gilda llena de pastel, starlight con un maquillaje horrendo, vinyl y Octavia los perseguían por descomponer su instrumentos y bon bon y lyra con su cabello como un payaso.

 **Ano hi kureta kotoba ga ima demo**

 **Kono mune ni tashika ni todoite iru kara**

Se ve a los patrulleros derrotando en diferentes escenas a enemigos fácilmente que era enviados por ERA, cuya furia aumentaba al ver que sus guerreros perdían.

Vemos a ERA furiosa y a los patrulleros frente a ella, nickolas y kaiser solo aprietan sus puños y liberan una gran energía, un gran destello siega temporalmente a los presentes.

 **Kinou yori mo kyou ha bu ha boku no**

 **Umarete kita wake ni kidzuite yuku**

 **Kotae ha sou itsumo koko ni aru.**

Todos estaban impactados ya que nickolas se había convertido en súper saiyajin dando le una apariencia divina con su cabello dorado, ojos esmeraldas y el aura dorada acompañada por esa honda de energía.

 **Subete ga marude atarimae mitai datta**

 **Toutoi hibi ha mada owaranai soshite mata.**

Con kaiser él había cambiado su apariencia ahora se veía más amenazante en su modo berserk el cual tenía unas púas que salían de sus hombros, muñecas, nudillos, pies y su cola estaba cubierta de una coraza que se dividía por partes cada una con púas y una aura escarlata lo cubría.

 **Hashiridashita omoi ga ima demo**

 **Kono mune wo tashika ni tataiteru kara**

La pelea de ERA con los patrulleros es interrumpida por un gran haz de luz que ciega a los presentes. ****

**Kyou no boku ga sono saki ni tsudzuku**

Todos ven a dos seres desconocidos para todos menos para los patrulleros los cuales están impactados y asustados por esos dos seres.

 **Bokura nari no asu wo kizuite yuku**

 **Kotae ha sou itsumo koko ni aru.**

Vemos a los patrullero lanzándose a la pelea

* * *

Capítulo 6

 **Viaje al reino de los dragones**

* * *

Vemos a lo lejos el calmado pueblo de ponyville, todo tranquilo la gente estaba en sus labores.

Boom

Se escuchó una explosión, los habitantes solo voltearon a ver la cortina de humo y siguieron con sus actividades; la razón por la que todos estaban tranquilos era que ellos ya sabían que esa explosión era obra de los patrulleros.

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que los patrulleros llegaron a equestria al principio los equinos tuvieron sus dudas con ellos pero con el tiempo los aceptaron y consideraron miembros de ponyville, kaiser tenía una relación divertida con los niños del pueblo ya que le gustaba usar su poder mental para jugar con ellos, con nickolas tenía cierto problema de que la mayoría de las yeguas solteras del pueblo lo molestaban invitándolo a salir pero a él no le interesaban.

Las mane le preguntaron que por qué no hacía caso de ninguna cita que le proponían el no quiso responder pero kaiser les dijo "que los de su raza en el caso de los machos solo les atraían las hembras fuertes y lo mismo con su carácter."

Y cuando le preguntaron a el que tipo le atraían solo dijo "que no sabía ya no se había interesado en eso pero que un sueño que tenía era tener una familia ya que les comento que de su raza pocas hembras nacían y que normalmente había combates por ellas en los que solo uno salía con vida."

Las mane se sorprendieron por eso y dijeron que eso era romántico y terrible alavés, el solo dijo "así es mi raza".

Los días pasaban tranquilos y con la ayuda de los patrulleros en la sweet apple acres sus trabajos se reducían kaiser ayudaba con su poder mental cosechaba las manzanas, nickolas se las arregló para juntar dinero para ir con un herrero y pedirle que fabricara un arado que abarcara cinco caminos que el utilizaba con mucha facilidad.

Con pinkie les resultaba divertido ayudarla ya que siempre se divertían con ella y sus bromas.

Al ayudar a Rarity era algo aburrido ya que ser sus modelos les era muy fastidioso y más para kaiser quien era abandonado a su suerte por nickolas, nickolas siempre que se escapaba de ayudar a Rarity se iba a ayudar a rainbow dash a entrenar ya que la pegaso le simpatizaba y tenía cierta amistad/rivalidad con ella.

Cuando iban con fluttershy era divertido cuidar a los animales pero kaiser no le gustaba acercarse al gallinero ya que la última vez las gallinas literalmente lo sacaron a picotazos y le hicieron la seña de que lo vigilaban desde que eso ocurrió siempre evitaba el gallinero.

Así eran los días que pasaban en ponyville, aunque siempre era un espectáculo ver a los patrulleros en sus peleas amistosas que se les ocurrió promocionar como un encuentro de lucha para ganar dinero.

Kaiser -que tranquilo es el la vida aquí- dijo kaiser el cual estaba recostado en el pasto

Él tenía la costumbre de que cuando no tenía nada que hacer le gustaba ver las nubes.

Él se puso de pie y fue al pueblo más específicamente a sugarcube corner hay se encontraban las mane y nickolas el cual estaba con arañones en la cara.

Kaiser -y a ti que te paso- pregunto el riendo al ver a su amigo mientras fluttershy le desinfectaba los arañones.

Nickolas -opal eso paso- quejándose de los rasguños

Kaiser -la gata de Rarity es explica- ya comprendiendo lo que le paso esa gata era peligrosa.

Los patrulleros convivían con las mane pero kaiser noto a Spike pensativo ya que solo veía la ventana.

Kaiser -Spike... ¡Spike!- grito kaiser

Spike -he… ¿qué pasa?- pregunto a él bebe dragón

Kaiser- amigo estas muy distraído que tienes- pregunto el demonio

Él les platico a los patrulleros de su experiencia cuando el lord de los dragones los llamo.

Kaiser -déjame adivinar quieres ir a ver a tu amiga pero es un viaje largo verdad- dijo kaiser y spike solo asintió

Kaiser -pues no se diga mas ya te llevo- dijo kaiser

Twilight- pero como lo llevara aun volando es un largo viaje y- pero fue interrumpida

Nickolas- tranquila para nosotros es un viaje rápido, si no me crees dashi aquí te lo puede confirmar ya que no me ha ganado ni una carrera ni con trampa- dijo sonriendo, mientras Rainbow estaba roja de vergüenza y coraje por ese apodo

Kaiser- además quien podría conmigo ya han visto nuestras peleas de entrenamiento y un pequeño secreto- dijo mientras todos las mane six y spike se acercaban.

Kaiser- no hemos utilizado más que el 15% de nuestros poder suprimidos al máximo- sockeando a los presentes

Applejack- pe…pero como si su peleas son algo fuera de lo común y cuando los vimos en su sueño era devastador- muy sorprendida

Nickolas-una cosa, recuerdan que les dijimos que podíamos transformarnos- a lo que asintieron

Kaiser solo aumento de tamaño no de poder, por mi parte tampoco me transforme, solo piensen si utilizábamos todo nuestro poder destruiríamos este planeta sin mucho esfuerzo- asustando a las mane y spike

Fluttershy- pero no lo harían verdad- dijo asustada la pobre

Los patrulleros las miraron con expresiones seria y nickolas contesto.

Nickolas- pinkie es aburrida y callada- dijo él y las yeguas se tranquilizaron

Tras comer y platicar fueron al castillo para que spike buscara lo que necesitara para el viaje, al salir del castillo traían una maleta tan alta como kaiser sin contar los cuernos del demonio.

Twilight- ha… no creen… no creo que puedas con todo- dijo ella a kaiser

El solo presiono su reloj haciendo aparecer una capsula la cuan presiono el botón y la lanzo.

Boom la capsula se convirtió en una bodega.

Applejack- me siguen sorprendiendo todas las cosas que tienen en su mundo- dijo la vaquera

Una vez guardada la maleta kaiser convirtió la bodega en capsula otra vez.

Kaiser- Listo vamos spike y no se preocupen yo cuidare- mientras el dragoncito subía en su hombro.

Las chicas estaban algo preocupado por lo que le pudiera pasar a spike pero se tranquilizaron un poco al saber que kaiser lo cuidaría.

Nickolas-bien parece que es hora de ir nos- pero las mane lo detuvieron

La escena era muy graciosa ya que parecía un poco a como cuando una madre regaña a su hijo.

Raryti- recuerda que prometiste ayudar con mis nuevos atuendos- hablo la modista

Applejack- terminar en la granja los trabajos de los cuales te escapas y kaiser los termina por ti- dijo la granjera seria

Nickolas a regañadientes no le que do de otra que resignarse y ayudar a sus amigas.

Kaiser solo empezó a levitar y cuando estaba a una buena altura le pregunto a spike donde estaba el rey no de su amiga, tras indicarle donde y que spike usara una soga para sujetarla en los cuernos de kaiser, se sostuvo de la soga y kaiser empezó a volar a una buena velocidad pero no tan rápido para no afectar a spike.

Así a la velocidad que kaiser volaba tardaron media hora en llegar a las tierras del reino de los dragones, kaiser decenio en un bosque.

Spike- por aterrizaste era mejor volar- hablo el dragoncito

Kaiser- no crees que sería raro ver a un ser como ya cerca de sus territorios- hablo

Spike- tienes razón- bajando después de guardar la cuerda de la que se sostuvo

Kaiser- y esa amiga tuya es la emperatriz de los dragones ¿porque tú le distes el cetro?- hablo el

Spike- si, es muy buena- dijo el pero kaiser lo sonrió traviesamente

Kaiser- y te gusta verdad- empezó a molestar al pobre spike

Spike- ¡No! es solo que- el pobre estaba que echaba vapor

Kaiser- jajaja tranquilo, solo era una broma- dijo poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Spike

Spike- eso no es gracioso a mí me gusta- pero no termino

Kaiser- una de tus amiguitas y ahora otras y no sabes a quien elegir verdad- dijo el demonio

Spike- pero como lo- impresionado

Kaiser-simple amiguito ya aunque no lo parezca yo tengo en mi raza 60 años que si pero mi apariencia es joven- dijo el

Spike- vaya ustedes nunca me dejan de sorprender. Kaiser una cosa ¿quién de las chicas es la que le puede gustar a nickolas?- curioso el dragoncito

Kaiser- eso es fácil la que tenga actitud y carácter fuerte y creo que sabemos quién es aunque él no lo admita le está empezando a interesar, si sabes a que me refiero- viendo a spike el cual negó, el solo le dijo como era la yegua y logro entender

Spike- así que ella tiene más pasibilidades- dijo el

Kaiser- tal vez es por su actitud, por cierto cuanto falta- pregunto el

Spike le dijo que faltaba poco subieron una colina y a los lejos pudieron ver el reino de los dragones, kaiser le impresiono la cantidad de dragones pero los dragones lo vieron con una mirada amenazante pero el solo libera un poco de su poder para intimidarlos.

Spike solo camina junto a el hasta que a pocos metros de ellos spike ve a Ember, el corre y la abraza la dragona está un poco perdida por esa acción pero al ver a spike corresponde al abrazo.

Spike- me alegro de verte ember como has estado- muy dijo muy feliz

Ember- a mí también pero y tus amigas no creo que te dejaran venir solo- hablo la dragona

Spike- no vine solo me acompaña un amigo es el- señalando a kaiser

Al ver a kaiser, ember se sorprendo ya que nunca vio un ser como el la altura y la apariencia le resultaban intimidantes más con esos cuernos que salían de su cabeza y esos colmillos que tenía al sonreír.

Spike- ember te presento a kaiser un amigo que recientemente llego a ponyville- presentando al patrullero

Kaiser- mucho gusto es un placerla conocerla emperatriz Ember, mi nombre es kaiser y soy un demonio del frio- dijo cortes mente

Ember- un demonio de frio- con duda sin dejar de ver al demonio

Spike- es una larga historia- dijo el

Los tres fueron con el padre de Ember quien al ver a kaiser le sorprendió su apariencia y lo confundió con un enemigo y lo ataco con una poderosa llamarada.

Todos se asustaron y se alejaron, kaiser solo permaneció tranquilo y levanto su mano y libero una onda de energía que disipo el fuego.

Kaiser- Es malo precipitarse a atacar a los demás- dijo el tranquilo

Todos estaban los dragones estaban impactados ya que la mayoría no tenía conocimiento de alguien que pudiera detener uno de los ataque del e lord de los dragones.

Kaiser solo voló hasta estar a la altura de la cara del dragón.

Kaiser- no cree que es de mala educación atacar a alguien que apenas vio viejo reptil- dijo retando a Torch.

Torch- ¿Quién te crees para llamarme así?- dijo enojado

Kaiser- alguien que piensa con la cabeza y con los cuernos- dijo

Todos estaban nerviosos se podía sentir la tensión que el viejo dragón y el demonio generaban, los solo se miraban desafiantemente, pero eso desapareció cuando Torch hablo.

Torch- tienes valor a pesar de ser tan pequeño eso me agrada- sonriendo

Kaiser- lo mismo digo, es bueno conocer a alguien que sabe cómo intimidar- dijo kaiser al dragón

La escena de tención cambio a una muy diferente y rara ya que ase uso momentos ellos dos parcia que se matarían pero ahora parecían amigos de toda la vida.

Ember- tienes un amigo muy peculiar es raro que a mi padre le agrade- mirando a su padre conversar

Spike- no me sorprende kaiser es u guerrero que le encantas las peleas mientras más violentas mejor- empezando a describir la actitud de kaiser

Ember- Eso explica mucho y por qué le agrado a mi padre y como lo consistes- preguto

Spike- pues veras….

Continuara

Ending

 **Dan Dan Kokoro hikareteku**

 **Dan Dan kokoro hikareteku son ma shi he karoni na pe na kirami karato mida so no HOLD MI HAND**

Vemos a los patrulleros conociendo a los habitantes del ponyville, pinkie aparece y se convierte el pueblo entero en una fiesta.

 **Kimy to tea kako o hip odomo o koroka i zet su ny o mosh teta wazo o modida shta mi da bokuto o do teku de da mi kap ji kamy to kague no way un duro i di ma devo a tisú ni muuu suu naro….**

Vemos a los patrulleros divirtiendo se con las mane un típicos juegos; la escena cambia y vemos a kaiser jugando con las cmc, spike y una dragona bebe de escamas azul celeste y las escamas de su cabeza y espalda moradas ellos eran levitados por kaiser para jugar mientras en su cola tenia a flurry hart la cual solo reía.

 **Splop shu dague uhi y,niu jy dakura one woman te kimo a mike to a gue ze yuu u guino splop oni mombo o ta tatata nyu yo….**

Vemos a nickolas el cual estaba a rainbow como hacia sus acrobacias, aparece kaiser el cual lo espanta y lo ve y luego a rainbow y comprende lo que pasaba y de quien sabe dónde tenía un traje de reportero puesto y unas fotos, nickolas solo lo corretea enojado mientras kaiser solo reía

 **Dan Dan kokoro hikareteku gon mo gozhy no kito no kekeda hito ta demola e i umo ken i y gueeta , Zen Zen kymy zi nau no zhy temo a pena ky ami karoto mira zo no HOLD MI HAND… .**

Vemos como están con vestidos de traje en la gala de galope, kaiser ayudando a pinkie con unas travesuras y nickolas con su problema de las yeguas que lo cortejaban.

 **O ooko ta kamo zhta nateru ji mimo zi ki take to a ami o vazhy te utuketa o to nokamaru omo wu , bokuwa nany gue nay zhy guzany tu dima wazavete zhi sa dovu son ememo a itsú ni mu zuu naro mokto i , kai kotowa a ateru ni fuca amimo a inua na tu uru no mo ojomi apaname le teto wo i mia u yooo!**

Vemos como un portal aparece y de él salen la Kaio-shin del tiempo y trunks los cuales ven a los patrulleros.

Todos los amigos de ponyville se despiden de los patrulleros ellos les dicen que no es un adiós sino un hasta luego tras una fiesta de despedía y prometiendo regresar los patrulleros y una pequeña dragona cruzan el portal al nido del tiempo.

 **Dan Dan kokoro hikareteku zhy fun ma elo guzhy i nau ja kedo nani ka okozudumy kimy nite wa zi katzuna ,Zen Zen kimo nany u i zhi kemo**

Vemos a las mane y las princesas reunidas en el castillo de ponyville algo tristes porque ya había pasado el tiempo y no sabían nada de sus amigos.

De repente escuchan un estruendo y ve unas luces que se acercan al castillo.

 **kemyok kymi no zo come i my keda u mino kanetae olida zon moi yo HOLD MI HAND**

vemos unas figuras saludando al los habitantes de ponivylle

* * *

Otro nuevo cap lamento la tardanza pero con mis problemas de salud me e sentido un poco mejor ya sin mas agradezco a los que se tomaron a molestia de leer mi historia.

sin mas その後、我々は後まで読み vay vay


	7. Chapter 7

Opening

 _ **sorairo days**_

 **Kimi ha kikoeru?**

Se a kaiser y nickolas llegando a equestria y como conocen a las mane y a las princesas

 **Boku no kono koe ga yami ni munashiku suikomareta**

 **Moshimo sekai ga imi wo motsu no nara**

 **Konna kimochi mo muda de ha nai.**

Kaiser y nickolas en uno de sus entrenamientos mientras liberan sus energías, ale terminar son regañados por las mane ya que la pela destruyo algunas casas del pueblo ellos solo ríen nerviosos, se ve a los patrulleros conviviendo y ayudando a todos en ponyville y reparando los daños.

 **Akogare ni oshitsubusarete akirametetanda**

 **Hateshinai sora no iro mo shiranaide.**

Las mane ven a los patrulleros y a Rainbowdash divirtiéndose con una carrera amistosa junto a los wonderbolts y los shadowbolts

 **Hashiridashita omoi ga ima demo**

 **Kono mune wo tashika ni tataiteru kara**

Se ve como ayudan a twilight y Spike aunque están jugando con los libros, podemos ver como twilight los regaña a los tres pero solo sonríe a sus amigos.

 **Kyou no boku ga sono saki ni tsudzuku**

 **Bokura nari no asu wo kizuite yuku**

 **Kotae ha sou itsumo koko ni aru.**

Vemos a kaiser ayudando a la familia Apple con la cosecha mientras nickolas está dormido kaiser al verlo solo lo sujeta de la pierna lo lanza al pueblo.

 **Sugita kisetsu wo nageku hima ha nai**

 **Nido to mayotte shimawanu you ni**

Nickolas al ser lanzado por kaiser se impacta en la boutique de Rarity, ella se enoja con él y como pago lo pone a que le ayude (sea su sirviente) el fastidiado acepta.

 **Kazoekirenai hon no sasayaka na**

 **Sonna koukai kakaeta mama**

Kaiser está con fluttershy alimentando sus anímales hasta que entro al gallinero y las gallinas lo empezaron a picotear, fluttershy escucha a las gallinas y ve como el gallinero en pieza a moverse y kaiser sale disparado y se impacta en un árbol ella corre a verlo él se levanta y mira el gallinero en la puerta las gallinas lo amenazan de no volver a entrar el solo se cae al piso por el balde que las gallinas le arrojaron.

 **Sono senaka dake oikakete koko made kitanda**

 **Sagashite ita boku dake ni dekiru koto.**

Vemos a los patrulleros ayudando a pinkie con sus travesuras… la escena cambia como son perseguidos por unas furiosas Gilda llena de pastel, starlight con un maquillaje horrendo, vinyl y Octavia los perseguían por descomponer su instrumentos y bon bon y lyra con su cabello como un payaso.

Ano hi kureta kotoba ga ima demo

 **Kono mune ni tashika ni todoite iru kara**

Se ve a los patrulleros derrotando en diferentes escenas a enemigos fácilmente que era enviados por ERA, cuya furia aumentaba al ver que sus guerreros perdían.

Vemos a ERA furiosa y a los patrulleros frente a ella, nickolas y kaiser solo aprietan sus puños y liberan una gran energía, un gran destello siega temporalmente a los presentes.

 **Kinou yori mo kyou ha bu ha boku no**

 **Umarete kita wake ni kidzuite yuku**

 **Kotae ha sou itsumo koko ni aru.**

Todos estaban impactados ya que nickolas se había convertido en súper saiyajin dando le una apariencia divina con su cabello dorado, ojos esmeraldas y el aura dorada acompañada por esa honda de energía.

 **Subete ga marude atarimae mitai datta**

 **Toutoi hibi ha mada owaranai soshite mata.**

Con kaiser él había cambiado su apariencia ahora se veía más amenazante en su modo berserk el cual tenía unas púas que salían de sus hombros, muñecas, nudillos, pies y su cola estaba cubierta de una coraza que se dividía por partes cada una con púas y una aura escarlata lo cubría.

 **Hashiridashita omoi ga ima demo**

 **Kono mune wo tashika ni tataiteru kara**

La pelea de ERA con los patrulleros es interrumpida por un gran haz de luz que ciega a los presentes. **  
**

**Kyou no boku ga sono saki ni tsudzuku**

Todos ven a dos seres desconocidos para todos menos para los patrulleros los cuales están impactados y asustados por esos dos seres.

 **Bokura nari no asu wo kizuite yuku**

 **Kotae ha sou itsumo koko ni aru.**

Vemos a los patrullero lanzándose a la pelea

* * *

Capítulo 7

Un una gran maldad regresa, dos nuevos enemigos.

Spike le conto como llego kaiser y de las aventuras que había tenido, omitiendo que podía destruir galaxias y lo referente a las esferas del dragón y patrulla del tiempo y haciendo menos aterradores los sucesos que había vivido el demonio.

Ember-impresionante me sorprende después de lo que ha vivido sea alguien de buen corazón- mirando como kaiser y su padre platicaban como viejos amigos.

Spike- así es de hecho tiene cierto aprecio por los infantes ya que le gusta jugar con ellos y más con los bebes, es un poco gracioso que alguien como él y lo que vivió sea así pero así nos agradó a todos pero cuando se enoja es otra persona- dijo el

Ember- ¿cómo esta esos?- pregunto ella

Spike- cuando él se enfada o le hace honor al nombre de su raza de ¨demonios¨- dijo nervioso

En otro lugar del universo un lugar donde se veía solo muerte, ruina, calamidad, sufrimiento y destrucción

-excelente dentro de algunos meses estarás listo- dijo una mujer mientras ponía su mano un cilindro donde está un ser de piel azul y cabello blanco.

-pronto podre vengarme de eso dos- decía el ser

La mujer se retiró, mientras con su poder invocaba a dos seres, con su magia un aura morada los cubrió y aumento su poder.

-N.13, bojack quiero que se encarguen de ese demonio y es saiyajin- mirando a al androide y pirata espacial.

Inmediatamente los transporto a donde se localizaban dos patrulleros.

-sabes que ellos serán derrotados- dijo un ser

-claro que lo s solo son un mensaje para esos dos- dijo son riendo malignamente

-no has cambiado nada towa tan cruel como siempre- dijo el ser

Towa -veo que sigues resentido por haber muerto con majin bu verdad Dābura- dijo towa

Volviendo al reino de los dragones kaiser dejo sorprendidos a todos menos a spike cuando demostró sus poderes lanzando una esfera de energía al cielo que al explotar creo una explosión como para destruir una ciudad.

Kaiser-ahí creo que se me fue la mano con un poder bueno nadie salió herido- riendo

Ember- de no verlo no lo creería, no mentías cuando dijiste que era poderoso- dijo impactada

Kaiser se con Ember y spike, sacando la capsula la arrojo y se convirtió en una bodega.

Spike- Ember esta es una bodega traje algunas cosas- mientras sacaba su mochila

Spike le dio a Ember algunos adornos y libros que le podrían gustar y también saco algunos dulce y pasteles, Ember quedo fascinada con el sabor.

Kaiser- para ser una reina en este momento parece una niña, no o cree Torch- riendo

Torch- ella siempre se ponía así cuando probaba cosas nuevas- mirando a un sonrojada Ember

Cambiando de lugar volvemos a ponyville don nickolas estaba voluntariamente haciendo los trabajos (lo estaban obligando) que tenía pendientes.

Nickolas- porque tengo que hacerlo- se quejaba

Applejack-porque tú te ofreciste, además porque no usas tus poderes así sería más rápido- dijo ella

Nickolas solo se dio un palmazo en la cara.

Nickolas- como no se me ocurrió- se quejo

Applejack-kaiser siempre usa su poder mental para terminar pronto-

Pero al terminar su trabajo su expresión cambio a una muy seria.

Appleblom- he Nico que pasa- dijo algo asustada por esa expresión

Nickolas- avisen al pueblo que se refugien, esas energías son de alguien a quien conocemos- dijo despegando a donde hacia el pueblo.

Mientras en el reino de los dragones.

Kaiser- ¡No! esta energía es de maldición spike el viaje se acorta tenemos que volver al pueblo ya- dijo serio

Ember- ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Están los ponis en peligro?- pregunto ella

Kaiser- si, es energía es de towa- muy enojado

Spike- la demonio que les causo muchos problemas- dijo preocupado por sus amigas

Kaiser- lo sentimos pero nos vamos después volveremos- poniendo a spike en su hombro y habiendo la tele transportación de los yadora, para llegar a ayudar a sus nuevos amigos.

Llegando al pueblo les advirtió de lo pasaría todos se escondieron.

Twilight- que es lo pasa por que esta tan alterados, y ¿por qué regresaron tan pronto?- pregunto a kaiser y spike

Applejack- nickolas me dijo que sentía una energía peligrosa- dijo la vaquera

Fluttershy- peligrosa- asustada

Rarity- ¿pero de quién es?- intrigada

Pinkie Pie- de los malos dah- dijo con su típica actitud

Rainbow Dash- bien vamos a detenerlos- dijo confiada

Kaiser- eso sí que no ustedes son las guardias de la armonía y eso pero a menos de que estén dispuestas a pelear hasta morir irán, además no tiene el nivel necesario- dijo el serio

Nickolas- él tiene razón esta energía es la towa- dijo

Las mane-¿Towa?

Spike- es una demonio que les causo muchos problemas- explicó el dragoncito

Kaiser- es verdad está a la par en conocimientos y en maldad como demigra, una que, si es fácil de reconocer por su piel azul clara, cabello blanco, traje ajustado rojo- pero nickolas lo interrumpió

Nickolas- Y ese cuerpo de que tiene- dijo pervertida mente

Lo que causo que las chicas lo sopapearan, después de sus sopapos, él se sobaba los golpes.

Nickolas- ¿porque me pegaron?- dijo uno una lagrima cayendo del ojo

Las mane- ¡por pervertido!- gritaron enojadas

Kaiser- no cambias verdad- dijo riendo

Nickolas- gracias por el apoyo, además ti también lo eres- señalado al demonio

Kaiser- puede que sí pero yo no me expongo ni ando diciendo- se defendió

Tras una pequeña discusión sintieron dos energías aproximándose, e inmediatamente tras dejar a las chicas en el castillo fueron a encarar los dos seres.

Continuara

Ending

 **Dan Dan Kokoro hikareteku**

 **Dan kokoro hikareteku son ma shi he karoni na pe na kirami karato mida so no HOLD MI HAND**

Vemos a los patrulleros conociendo a los habitantes del ponyville, pinkie aparece y se convierte el pueblo entero en una fiesta.

 **Kimy to tea kako o hip odomo o koroka i zet su ny o mosh teta wazo o modida shta mi da bokuto o do teku de da mi kap ji kamy to kague no way un duro i di ma devo a tisú ni muuu suu naro….**

Vemos a los patrulleros divirtiendo se con las mane un típicos juegos; la escena cambia y vemos a kaiser jugando con las cmc, spike y una dragona bebe de escamas azul celeste y las escamas de su cabeza y espalda moradas ellos eran levitados por kaiser para jugar mientras en su cola tenia a flurry hart la cual solo reía.

 **Splop shu dague uhi y,niu jy dakura one woman te kimo a mike to a gue ze yuu u guino splop oni mombo o ta tatata nyu yo….**

Vemos a nickolas el cual estaba a rainbow como hacia sus acrobacias, aparece kaiser el cual lo espanta y lo ve y luego a rainbow y comprende lo que pasaba y de quien sabe dónde tenía un traje de reportero puesto y unas fotos, nickolas solo lo corretea enojado mientras kaiser solo reía

 **Dan Dan kokoro hikareteku gon mo gozhy no kito no kekeda hito ta demola e i umo ken i y gueeta , Zen Zen kymy zi nau no zhy temo a pena ky ami karoto mira zo no HOLD MI HAND… .**

Vemos como están con vestidos de traje en la gala de galope, kaiser ayudando a pinkie con unas travesuras y nickolas con su problema de las yeguas que lo cortejaban.

 **O ooko ta kamo zhta nateru ji mimo zi ki take to a ami o vazhy te utuketa o to nokamaru omo wu , bokuwa nany gue nay zhy guzany tu dima wazavete zhi sa dovu son ememo a itsú ni mu zuu naro mokto i , kai kotowa a ateru ni fuca amimo a inua na tu uru no mo ojomi apaname le teto wo i mia u yooo!**

Vemos como un portal aparece y de él salen la Kaio-shin del tiempo y trunks los cuales ven a los patrulleros.

Todos los amigos de ponyville se despiden de los patrulleros ellos les dicen que no es un adiós sino un hasta luego tras una fiesta de despedía y prometiendo regresar los patrulleros y una pequeña dragona cruzan el portal al nido del tiempo.

 **Dan Dan kokoro hikareteku zhy fun ma elo guzhy i nau ja kedo nani ka okozudumy kimy nite wa zi katzuna ,Zen Zen kimo nany u i zhi kemo**

Vemos a las mane y las princesas reunidas en el castillo de ponyville algo tristes porque ya había pasado el tiempo y no sabían nada de sus amigos.

De repente escuchan un estruendo y ve unas luces que se acercan al castillo cuando los destellos se detienen y la luz desaparece todos los habitantes del pueblo ven a dos a sus amigos de regreso en ponyville.

 **kemyok kymi no zo come i my keda u mino kanetae olida zon moi yo HOLD MI HAND**

* * *

Otro nuevo capitulo lamento la tardanza pero con mis problemas de salud pero ya estoy recuperándome y ya no tengo los aceleramientos cardíacos como antes. Ya sin mas agradezco a los que se tomaron a molestia de leer mi historia.

sin mas その後、我々は後まで読み vay vay


	8. Chapter 8

Opening

 _ **sorairo days**_

 **Kimi ha kikoeru?**

Se a kaiser y nickolas llegando a equestria y como conocen a las mane y a las princesas

 **Boku no kono koe ga yami ni munashiku suikomareta**

 **Moshimo sekai ga imi wo motsu no nara**

 **Konna kimochi mo muda de ha nai.**

Kaiser y nickolas en uno de sus entrenamientos mientras liberan sus energías, ale terminar son regañados por las mane ya que la pela destruyo algunas casas del pueblo ellos solo ríen nerviosos, se ve a los patrulleros conviviendo y ayudando a todos en ponyville y reparando los daños.

 **Akogare ni oshitsubusarete akirametetanda**

 **Hateshinai sora no iro mo shiranaide.**

Las mane ven a los patrulleros y a Rainbowdash divirtiéndose con una carrera amistosa junto a los wonderbolts y los shadowbolts

 **Hashiridashita omoi ga ima demo**

 **Kono mune wo tashika ni tataiteru kara**

Se ve como ayudan a twilight y Spike aunque están jugando con los libros, podemos ver como twilight los regaña a los tres pero solo sonríe a sus amigos.

 **Kyou no boku ga sono saki ni tsudzuku**

 **Bokura nari no asu wo kizuite yuku**

 **Kotae ha sou itsumo koko ni aru.**

Vemos a kaiser ayudando a la familia Apple con la cosecha mientras nickolas está dormido kaiser al verlo solo lo sujeta de la pierna lo lanza al pueblo.

 **Sugita kisetsu wo nageku hima ha nai**

 **Nido to mayotte shimawanu you ni**

Nickolas al ser lanzado por kaiser se impacta en la boutique de Rarity, ella se enoja con él y como pago lo pone a que le ayude (sea su sirviente) el fastidiado acepta.

 **Kazoekirenai hon no sasayaka na**

 **Sonna koukai kakaeta mama**

Kaiser está con fluttershy alimentando sus anímales hasta que entro al gallinero y las gallinas lo empezaron a picotear, fluttershy escucha a las gallinas y ve como el gallinero en pieza a moverse y kaiser sale disparado y se impacta en un árbol ella corre a verlo él se levanta y mira el gallinero en la puerta las gallinas lo amenazan de no volver a entrar el solo se cae al piso por el balde que las gallinas le arrojaron.

 **Sono senaka dake oikakete koko made kitanda**

 **Sagashite ita boku dake ni dekiru koto.**

Vemos a los patrulleros ayudando a pinkie con sus travesuras… la escena cambia como son perseguidos por unas furiosas Gilda llena de pastel, starlight con un maquillaje horrendo, vinyl y Octavia los perseguían por descomponer su instrumentos y bon bon y lyra con su cabello como un payaso.

Ano hi kureta kotoba ga ima demo

 **Kono mune ni tashika ni todoite iru kara**

Se ve a los patrulleros derrotando en diferentes escenas a enemigos fácilmente que era enviados por ERA, cuya furia aumentaba al ver que sus guerreros perdían.

Vemos a ERA furiosa y a los patrulleros frente a ella, nickolas y kaiser solo aprietan sus puños y liberan una gran energía, un gran destello siega temporalmente a los presentes.

 **Kinou yori mo kyou ha bu ha boku no**

 **Umarete kita wake ni kidzuite yuku**

 **Kotae ha sou itsumo koko ni aru.**

Todos estaban impactados ya que nickolas se había convertido en súper saiyajin dando le una apariencia divina con su cabello dorado, ojos esmeraldas y el aura dorada acompañada por esa honda de energía.

 **Subete ga marude atarimae mitai datta**

 **Toutoi hibi ha mada owaranai soshite mata.**

Con kaiser él había cambiado su apariencia ahora se veía más amenazante en su modo berserk el cual tenía unas púas que salían de sus hombros, muñecas, nudillos, pies y su cola estaba cubierta de una coraza que se dividía por partes cada una con púas y una aura escarlata lo cubría.

 **Hashiridashita omoi ga ima demo**

 **Kono mune wo tashika ni tataiteru kara**

La pelea de ERA con los patrulleros es interrumpida por un gran haz de luz que ciega a los presentes. **  
**

**Kyou no boku ga sono saki ni tsudzuku**

Todos ven a dos seres desconocidos para todos menos para los patrulleros los cuales están impactados y asustados por esos dos seres.

 **Bokura nari no asu wo kizuite yuku**

 **Kotae ha sou itsumo koko ni aru.**

* * *

Capítulo 8

Complicaciones y transformaciones

* * *

Vemos como los patrulleros fueron a gran velocidad hasta estar frente a sus oponentes.

-N.13 y Bojack, Nicko no te vayas a confiar estos dos tienen el poder mayor que el de un súper saiyajin- dijo kaiser serio

-Maldición y con el incremento del poder que les dio towa esto se pondrá complicado, tenemos que tener cuidado de no dejar que ataquen a un sector poblado- poniéndose en pose de pelea

-Bien, pero no te vayas a confiar- dijo tomando pose de pelea

Los dos fueron directamente con los poseídos, kaiser de una patada a toda velocidad alejo a Bojack.

Con Nickolás intercambiaba golpes con el androide, es una oportunidad sujeto la pierna del androide y lo lanzo contra el suelo y rápidamente le lazo la técnica Ráfaga Volley Máxima la cual lo impacto directamente sin que pudiera cubrirse, tras la explosión de la nube de polvo una energía de parálisis y pacto directo a nickolas.

-Maldición- tratando de soltarse

N.13 utilizo su ataqué Bomba Letal S.S el cual impacto directamente a Nickolás quien fue mandado directo a una montaña junto al ataque el cual provoco una poderosa explosión.

Con kaiser las cosas no estaban mejor Bojack le estaba dando un buena golpiza.

- _Maldición, towa incremento el poder de estos dos en gran medida y no se han trasformado_ \- pensó bloqueando un golpe pero cuando lo detuvo la mano de Bojack brillo y le impacto una energía.

Los dos terminaron en la tierra, pero para su mala suerte las mane junto a las princesas los vieron en ese ¨estado tan mal¨ se asustaron.

-Pero como están que esos dos monstruos con los que están peleando los están venciendo- dijo celestia impactada al ver como kaiser recibía las ráfagas de energía directamente

-Esto es horrible- dijo alarmada Rarity al ver como nickolas recibía una patada que lomado a destruir unos árboles.

-Tenemos que ayudarlos- dijo Twilight la cual está temblando viendo como kaiser era lanzado violentamente a la tierra

Pro cuando iban a intentar ayudarlos una llamarada les corto el camino

-chicas será mejor que no se metan en esto solo terminaría como estorbo- dijo el pequeño dragón morado

-Pero spike no podemos dejaros así los van a matar- hablo Applejack la cual al escuchar una explosión vio como los patrulleros estaban en el suelo

-tranquilas ellos están bien- dijo para calmarlas

-bien, ¡CÓMO PUEDEN ESTAR BIEN MIRA COMO LOS ESTÁN LASTIMANDO!- grito Rainbowdash

-mírenlos bien a pesar de que los están golpeando no tienen más que raspones- dijo el

Todas se fijaron en ese detalle al ver a los patrulleros ninguno tenía heridas salvo raspones

Volviendo con los patrulleros

(Dragon Ball Z Música de Pelea. watch?v=y5gcmNmCYkI&t=28s)

Ellos estaban de rodillas pero en un movimiento golpearon a los poseídos.

-Fue un buen calentamiento- dijo kaiser tronando su cuello y nudillos

-Pero basta de jugar y a ponernos serios- dijo en pose de pelea

Los papeles se intercambiaron.

Nickolas daba potentes golpes a N.13 sin que pudiera bloquearlos en un rápido movimiento el androide respondió ocasionando el clásico choque de puños el cual daba como resultado las grandes ondas expansivas, cada golpe era más potente que el anterior pero nickolas tenía la ventaja en un parpadeo de una patada descendente mando al androide al suelos el cual provoco una explosión por la fuerza del impacto.

-Toma esto Cañón Espiritual- lanzando la mis técnica que Bardock uso contra  
Freezer, el ataque ocasiono una gran explosión.

Con kaiser, él no le daba tregua en los ataque a Bojack.

-Vamos es todo lo que tienes- mientras le daba un puñetazo en el abdomen a Bojack el cual escupía sangre, pero kaiser solo lo golpeo con los dos puños unidos en la espalda, al casi tocar el piso kaiser apareció y levanto su rodilla ocasionando que bolla se impactara y gritara de dolor.

-Patético- dijo mientras lo sujetaba del cuello con su mano derecha y con la izquierda la acerco a su rostro y le lanzó un ataque de energía que lo proyecto cerca de donde estaba N.13

(Detener musía)

Con los observadores, todas estaban impactadas de como los papeles se habían cambiado.

-Ven les dije que estarían bien- dijo spike viendo la pelea

-¿Pero cómo lo sabias?- muy intrigada luna

-Simple ellos ya me habían mostrado sus verdaderos poderes y todavía les falta mucho para que los usen- todas se sorprendieron por la confianza de los patrulleros hacia Spike para mostrarle sus poderes o eso creía.

-Ya veo, ¿pero cómo aceptaron mostrártelos?- pregunto Rainbow ya que ella le había insistido a ellos para que le mostraron sus verdaderos poderes.

-Bueno, les pedí si… podían…- decía muy nervioso

-Vamos habla bien- le reclamo Applejack

-Ok... les pedí que me entrenaran- dijo el derrotado

-¿Pero por qué les pediste algo así?- dijo Twilight con duda

-Después les respondo miren- señalando a donde estaban los patrulleros

Con los patrulleros estaban de frente a los poseídos.

-Veo que son más resistentes de lo que pensé- dijo Nickolas

-Que esperabas su poder no es de ellos es otorgado por towa- dijo el serio al ver como una explosión llamo su atención.

Bojack y N.13 salieron heridos y totalmente enfurecidos y expulsaban más poder.

-Ho… así que ya se van a transformar- dijo kaiser mientras su protector de la mandíbula aparecía

-Esto se va a poner bueno- mientras presionaba un botón de su reloj para tener nuevo traje para el segundo raund.

( :/ / po214 .devi antart art/ traje -de-combate -63960 0295)

Bojack solo dio un fuerte grito mientras sus ropas de la cintura hacia arriaba se desintegraban y su apariencia cambio muy poco.

Bojack Transforms into Full Power [HD]

Los patrulleros se sorprendieron con el androide ya que necesitaba de las piezas de N. 14 y N.15 para transformarse.

Androide 13 absorbe piezas de #14 y #15

El cuerpo del androide cambio drásticamente su apariencia cambio volviéndose completamente casi irreconocible con respecto a su forma anterior. Su piel se vuelve azul y gris, y sus ojos blancos se vuelven amarillos, su pelo se vuelve naranja, y su masa muscular aumenta de forma espectacular así como su tamaño.

Los espectadores estaban aterrados ya que a su parecer esos dos eran unos monstruos y el poder que emanaban era mucho más superior a lo que habían sentido hasta ahora.

(Hironobu Kageyama - Unmei No Hi ~ Tamashii Tai Tamashii)

Los patrulleros solo estaban tranquilos viendo a sus oponentes, Kaiser miro a  
Nickolas y el asintió.

Los dos se separaron un poco y Nickolas apretó sus puños.

-¡MI TURNO DE TRANSFORMARME! ¡AAHHHHHHH!- empezó a gritar mientras las rocas a su alrededor se levantaban, la tierra temblaba y relámpagos rodeaban su cuerpo.

-Pe…pero que está pasando- dijo Pinkie temblando

-Esta es la transformación de la que nos habló- dijo Luna tratando de mantenerse en pie

Nickolas apretando sus puños tras su cabello se movía con el viento y empezó a cambiar de negro a dorado al igual que sus ojos de negro a verde esmeralda.

Nickolas dio un potente grito final mientras su cabello se volvía de color dorado, sus ojos verde esmeralda y un aura dorada lo rodeaba.

-Kaiser… te toca- dijo viendo a su amigo demonio

El solo sonrió e igual que Nickolas por debajo de su protector, empezó a gritar mientras las placas de su cuerpo se contraían y un aura roja lo cubría por completo, una coraza cubría su cola uso picos salían de sus hombros, muñecas, pies así como en partes de su colas en un grande destellos se veía a kaiser con su nueva apariencia que se veía aún más amenazante e inspiraba miedo por esa apariencia.

( : / / po 214. Devia ntart art/ berserker –modo -6395 76297)

-hmp veamos que pueden hacer raund 2, vamos- mientras los dos se lanzaban a toda velocidad

(Detener musica)

Los patrulleros decidieron cambiar de tácticas tomaron la de ataque envés de la defensiva.

Ellos tenían totalmente dominado el combate.

(temas de pelea de dragon ball z minuto 3:20)

Kaiser golpeaba sin piedad a Bojack aún con su poder al máximo no era rival para el demonio, la pelea era increíble solo se veían las ondas de choque y se escuchaban los estruendos.

Nickolas le devolvía el mismo trato a N.13 ya que lo atacaba con ondas de energía a pesar del cambio que sufrió no igualaba el poder de nickolas.

Tras una gran explosión/onda de choque los patrulleros aparecieron tranquilos a unos metros de un cráter.

Del cráter se produjo una explosión y salieron Bojack y N.13 muy heridos los cuales se elevaron a una gran altura y cargaron sus ataques más poderosos.

Bojack uso **Destrucción Galáctica** y súper N.13su **Bomba Letal S.S** los dos ataque a máximo poder.

Los espectadores y los habitantes de ponyville estaban aterrados ya que las dos esferas de energía eran enormes.

-Como… ¿Cómo van a detener eso?- dijo celestia totalmente asustada ya nuca había presenciado algo así.

La pobre se fluttershy estaba más que atemorizada y se abrazaba con pinkie y Rarity

-Como es que existen seres así- dijo Applejack impactada alado de rainbow la cual estaba en shock

Nadie se movía solo vean como los patrulleros estaban tranquilos viendo como les lanzaban los ataques.

-Siempre lo mismo- dijo kaiser con fastidio

-Ya que, no queda de otra- poniéndose en un pose que todos conocemos

\- Galick… ho- dijo kaiser en pose lanzando el ataque de vegeta

-Kame… Hame.. ha- lanzando el ataque que desarrollo el maestro Roshi

Las energías chocaron causando temblores y tormentas.

-Kaiser, Nickolas ustedes pueden- los apoyaban los habitante del pueblo que llegaron junto con las mene y las princesas

Los taque de los poseídos parecían ganar, pero lo patrulleros usaron más poder.

-AAAAHHHH/AAAAHHHH- gritaron el demonio y el saiyajin

Los ataques de los patrulleros se unieron venciendo el de los poseídos.

El ataque de los patrulleros impacto en sus oponentes produciendo una gran explosión, al final los dos enviados de Towa estaban muertos.

-Fiu, al fin se terminó aunque me gusto la pelea- dijo kaiser mientras su protector de la boca se retraía y él sonreía.

-Eso no te lo discuto, jajaja- se reían los dos

-jojojo tan divertidos como siempre- dijo una voz detrás de ellos

-su combate me entretuvo- dijo la segunda voz

Los patrulleros se dieron vuelta y cuando vieron a los seres se asustaron

-Se…Se…Señor Bills- dijo Nickolas en los brazos de kaiser asustado

-Vaya pero que miedoso saliste- se reía Bills

-No es mi culpa usted me asusto- le reclamo Nickolas

-LE RECLAMAS A UN DIOS, TAL VEZ DEBRIA DESTRUIRTE- hablo con esa seriedad que aterraba todos

-Tranquilícese señor Bills- dijo Wiss

Los habitantes del pueblo y las mane fueron con los patrulleros pero vieron a dos seres que no conocían, un gato morado y un ser de gran altura un poco parecido en fisionomía a Nickolas peo más delgado.

-Chicos- les llamaron las guardianas y princesas

-Ho, y ¿ellas quiénes son?- pregunto Wiss

-son nuestras amigas- dijo Kaiser

-Mucho gusto soy la princesa celestia y ella es mi hermana luna gobernantes de este reino- dijo celestia con educación

-Y ella son las guardias de la armonía Aplejack elemento de la Honestidad, Fluttershy elementos Amabilidad, Pinkie Pie elemento de la Risa, Rarity elemento de la Generosidad, Rainbow Dash elemento de la Lealtad y mi anterior aprendiz Twilight Sparkle elemento de la Magia- las presento celestia las cuales saludaban a su manera

-Chicas ellos son el señor Bills dios de la destrucción del universo 7 y el es Wiss ángel guardián/maestro/asistente del señor Bills- los presento Nickolas

Los presentes se impactaron y lo que los sorprendió es que los patrulleros eran en extremo respetuosos con el gato morado.

- _Esto sí que se pondrá problemático con el señor Bills y Wiss aquí-_ pensaron los dos patrulleros

* * *

Continuara

* * *

Ending

 **Dan Dan Kokoro hikareteku**

 **Dan kokoro hikareteku son ma shi he karoni na pe na kirami karato mida so no HOLD MI HAND**

Vemos a los patrulleros conociendo a los habitantes del ponyville, pinkie aparece y se convierte el pueblo entero en una fiesta.

 **Kimy to tea kako o hip odomo o koroka i zet su ny o mosh teta wazo o modida shta mi da bokuto o do teku de da mi kap ji kamy to kague no way un duro i di ma devo a tisú ni muuu suu naro….**

Vemos a los patrulleros divirtiendo se con las mane un típicos juegos; la escena cambia y vemos a kaiser jugando con las cmc, spike y una dragona bebe de escamas azul celeste y las escamas de su cabeza y espalda moradas ellos eran levitados por kaiser para jugar mientras en su cola tenia a flurry hart la cual solo reía.

 **Splop shu dague uhi y,niu jy dakura one woman te kimo a mike to a gue ze yuu u guino splop oni mombo o ta tatata nyu yo….**

Vemos a nickolas el cual estaba a rainbow como hacia sus acrobacias, aparece kaiser el cual lo espanta y lo ve y luego a rainbow y comprende lo que pasaba y de quien sabe dónde tenía un traje de reportero puesto y unas fotos, nickolas solo lo corretea enojado mientras kaiser solo reía

 **Dan Dan kokoro hikareteku gon mo gozhy no kito no kekeda hito ta demola e i umo ken i y gueeta , Zen Zen kymy zi nau no zhy temo a pena ky ami karoto mira zo no HOLD MI HAND… .**

Vemos como están con vestidos de traje en la gala de galope, kaiser ayudando a pinkie con unas travesuras y nickolas con su problema de las yeguas que lo cortejaban.

 **O ooko ta kamo zhta nateru ji mimo zi ki take to a ami o vazhy te utuketa o to nokamaru omo wu , bokuwa nany gue nay zhy guzany tu dima wazavete zhi sa dovu son ememo a itsú ni mu zuu naro mokto i , kai kotowa a ateru ni fuca amimo a inua na tu uru no mo ojomi apaname le teto wo i mia u yooo!**

Vemos como un portal aparece y de él salen la Kaio-shin del tiempo y trunks los cuales ven a los patrulleros.

Todos los amigos de ponyville se despiden de los patrulleros ellos les dicen que no es un adiós sino un hasta luego tras una fiesta de despedía y prometiendo regresar los patrulleros y una pequeña dragona cruzan el portal al nido del tiempo.

 **Dan Dan kokoro hikareteku zhy fun ma elo guzhy i nau ja kedo nani ka okozudumy kimy nite wa zi katzuna ,Zen Zen kimo nany u i zhi kemo**

Vemos a las mane y las princesas reunidas en el castillo de ponyville algo tristes porque ya había pasado el tiempo y no sabían nada de sus amigos.

De repente escuchan un estruendo y ve unas luces que se acercan al castillo cuando los destellos se detienen y la luz desaparece todos los habitantes del pueblo ven a dos a sus amigos de regreso en ponyville.

 **kemyok kymi no zo come i my keda u mino kanetae olida zon moi yo HOLD MI HAND**

* * *

Que tal me quedo el capitulo es la segunda escena de pelea que escribo por tanto agradezco a los que se toaron a molestia de leer mi historia sin mas その後、我々は後まで読み vay vay


	9. Chapter 9

Opening

 _ **sorairo days**_

 **Kimi ha kikoeru?**

Se a kaiser y nickolas llegando a equestria y como conocen a las mane y a las princesas

 **Boku no kono koe ga yami ni munashiku suikomareta**

 **Moshimo sekai ga imi wo motsu no nara**

 **Konna kimochi mo muda de ha nai.**

Kaiser y nickolas en uno de sus entrenamientos mientras liberan sus energías, ale terminar son regañados por las mane ya que la pela destruyo algunas casas del pueblo ellos solo ríen nerviosos, se ve a los patrulleros conviviendo y ayudando a todos en ponyville y reparando los daños.

 **Akogare ni oshitsubusarete akirametetanda**

 **Hateshinai sora no iro mo shiranaide.**

Las mane ven a los patrulleros y a Rainbowdash divirtiéndose con una carrera amistosa junto a los wonderbolts y los shadowbolts

 **Hashiridashita omoi ga ima demo**

 **Kono mune wo tashika ni tataiteru kara**

Se ve como ayudan a twilight y Spike aunque están jugando con los libros, podemos ver como twilight los regaña a los tres pero solo sonríe a sus amigos.

 **Kyou no boku ga sono saki ni tsudzuku**

 **Bokura nari no asu wo kizuite yuku**

 **Kotae ha sou itsumo koko ni aru.**

Vemos a kaiser ayudando a la familia Apple con la cosecha mientras nickolas está dormido kaiser al verlo solo lo sujeta de la pierna lo lanza al pueblo.

 **Sugita kisetsu wo nageku hima ha nai**

 **Nido to mayotte shimawanu you ni**

Nickolas al ser lanzado por kaiser se impacta en la boutique de Rarity, ella se enoja con él y como pago lo pone a que le ayude (sea su sirviente) el fastidiado acepta.

 **Kazoekirenai hon no sasayaka na**

 **Sonna koukai kakaeta mama**

Kaiser está con fluttershy alimentando sus anímales hasta que entro al gallinero y las gallinas lo empezaron a picotear, fluttershy escucha a las gallinas y ve como el gallinero en pieza a moverse y kaiser sale disparado y se impacta en un árbol ella corre a verlo él se levanta y mira el gallinero en la puerta las gallinas lo amenazan de no volver a entrar el solo se cae al piso por el balde que las gallinas le arrojaron.

 **Sono senaka dake oikakete koko made kitanda**

 **Sagashite ita boku dake ni dekiru koto.**

Vemos a los patrulleros ayudando a pinkie con sus travesuras… la escena cambia como son perseguidos por unas furiosas Gilda llena de pastel, starlight con un maquillaje horrendo, vinyl y Octavia los perseguían por descomponer su instrumentos y bon bon y lyra con su cabello como un payaso.

Ano hi kureta kotoba ga ima demo

 **Kono mune ni tashika ni todoite iru kara**

Se ve a los patrulleros derrotando en diferentes escenas a enemigos fácilmente que era enviados por ERA, cuya furia aumentaba al ver que sus guerreros perdían.

Vemos a ERA furiosa y a los patrulleros frente a ella, nickolas y kaiser solo aprietan sus puños y liberan una gran energía, un gran destello siega temporalmente a los presentes.

 **Kinou yori mo kyou ha bu ha boku no**

 **Umarete kita wake ni kidzuite yuku**

 **Kotae ha sou itsumo koko ni aru.**

Todos estaban impactados ya que nickolas se había convertido en súper saiyajin dando le una apariencia divina con su cabello dorado, ojos esmeraldas y el aura dorada acompañada por esa honda de energía.

 **Subete ga marude atarimae mitai datta**

 **Toutoi hibi ha mada owaranai soshite mata.**

Con kaiser él había cambiado su apariencia ahora se veía más amenazante en su modo berserk el cual tenía unas púas que salían de sus hombros, muñecas, nudillos, pies y su cola estaba cubierta de una coraza que se dividía por partes cada una con púas y una aura escarlata lo cubría.

 **Hashiridashita omoi ga ima demo**

 **Kono mune wo tashika ni tataiteru kara**

La pelea de ERA con los patrulleros es interrumpida por un gran haz de luz que ciega a los presentes. **  
**

**Kyou no boku ga sono saki ni tsudzuku**

Todos ven a dos seres desconocidos para todos menos para los patrulleros los cuales están impactados y asustados por esos dos seres.

 **Bokura nari no asu wo kizuite yuku**

 **Kotae ha sou itsumo koko ni aru.**

Vemos a los patrullero lanzándose a la pelea

* * *

Capítulo 9

* * *

Los patrulleros estaban preocupados de que los equestrianos hicieran enojar al señor Bills

- _carajo esto se pondrá difícil solo espero que no hagan enojar al señor Bills_ \- pensaban los patrulleros

Tanto como Wiss y Bills caminaban así el pueblo, Bills caminaba con su típica seriedad que le daba miedo a algunos habitantes del pueblo, Wiss solo platicaba alegremente con las princesas.

-debo de admitir que sus peleas siempre son entretenidas, aunque siempre les gusta jugar con sus oponentes para saber su poder- dejo Bills

-que puedo decir señor Bills, son encanta hacer creer a nuestros enemigos que tienen la ventaja- dijo nickolas

-rompe su espíritu y sus esperanzas y el cuerpo se desmorona-dijo kaiser el cual volvía a su forma anterior ( **Traje de Elite by po214** ) y nickolas igual con su traje de diario.

-por qué no se quedaron como antes se veían geniales- dijo rainbow

-eso es porque en el caso de kaiser su capacidades aumentan y no quiere lastimar a alguien con sus poderes aumentados y con Nickolás su poder se desgasta más rápido ya que aumenta 50 veces pero también pone una gran presión sobre su cuerpo- explico Wiss

-además de que les falta mucho para que demuestren sus poderes al máximo- dijo Bills

-¿cómo lo sabe?- pregunto fluttershy

-esos dos idiotas pelearon contra mí- dijo el Hakia-shin

-¿por qué pelearon contra usted, que no son amigos?- pregunto luna

-era una prueba para ver si podían derrotar a Demigra- hablo Wiss

-¿una prueba?- dijo celestia confundida

-Wiss- hablo Bills

-enseguida, señor- dijo el ángel mientras una imagen aparecía en frente de los equinos.

Era un ser cabello rojo y levantado hacia atrás que se parte en 3 puntas. Tiene orejas como las de un elfo en las cuales lleva unos pendientes. Su atuendo es parecido al del Kaio-shin del Este sólo que este es de color azul con partes rojas y lleva un signo extraño en la parte del pecho. El también lleva una cadena y unos guantes, unos pantalones de color azul oscuro y por ultimo unas botas del mismo color pero con la parte de arriba blanca. Lleva un báculo hecho de huesos sosteniendo una esfera de color rojo.

También mostraba su trasformación.

El cual aumenta su estatura y musculatura de manera increíble, posee cuernos y espinas en sus hombros y rodillas, también tiene los ojos completamente negros, y le crecen garras en las manos, su apariencia transformada es similar a las ranas de Namek.

-ese es Demigra anterior rey del mundo de los demonios- Explico Wiss

-que ser tan aterrador, es de los más feos que es visto- dijo luna aterrada por la trasformación de Demigra

-Sí, lo sé qué repulsivo pero también era muy poderoso, claro que no nos llegaba a los talones – dijo Bills con su pose de superioridad

-ho…ho…ho…ho lo dice e que se enojó porque no le dieron un poco de pudin y quiso destruir el planeta- se burló Wiss y los demás también

-¡Wiss!, no tenías por qué decir eso y ustedes cállense o los destruiré- amenazo Bills

-hem, bueno como decía tenían que vencerme para que pudieran derrotar a Demigra – retomando la compostura

En eso Wiss con su báculo proyecto la pelea de los patrulleros contra Demigra,

Como apareció y devoro a toki toki, Fluttershy se aterro por eso.

Lo siguiente fue como los dos patrulleros le dieron pelea para ver como a su amigo trunks era controlado para atacarlos.

-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO QUE TIPO MÁS COBARDE, COMO PUDO SER TAN SÍNICO PARA HACERLOS LASTIMAR A SU AMIGO!- exclamo celestia enojada

-ha… así son las cosas cuando tratas con esos tipo, son un verdadero dolor en el trasero- dijo suspirando Nickolas

Tras caminar llegaron al pueblo tras explicar lo ocurrido los habitantes agradecieron a los patrulleros y tras saber quiénes eran los dos nuevos seres que los acompañaban mostraron sus respetos más al saber que ni los dos patrulleros peleando con todo durarían más de un minuto con Bills al 100%.

-ho…ho, no se desamine eso es una gran proeza ya además ellos son los únicos que lo llevaron al 20%- dijo wiis

-aunque odie admitirlo son buenos, tu kaiser, la naturaleza de tu raza teda gran poder y nickolas tú tienes grandes capacidades de pelea- los alago el dios de la destrucción

-me sorprende que lo reconozca señor Bills- dijo Wiss sorprendido

-NO CUALQUIERA PUEDE DARME UNA PELEA Y SOBREVIVIR AMENOS QUE YO LO DECIDA- dijo de manera tenebrosa como cuando se enoja

Todos lo equestrianos se asustaron por esa reacción del dios

-bueno que dicen si comemos algo esto ansioso por probar las delicias de este planeta y también los platillos que preparas kaiser- dijo cambiando a su actitud digamos despreocupada

-ho…ho…ho… yo también estoy ansioso – dijo riendo el angel

-nunca cambiaras – dijo Bills desganado

Pinkie junto a las demás en me dos de 10 minutos tenían el pueblo listo para una fiesta.

-wow, esa pony rosa sí que decora rápido, ¿Cómo lo hizo? – dijo Bills

-ni siquiera nosotros sabemos cómo lo hace – dijo kaiser

A Bills y Wiss les encantaron los postres de sugarcube corner, algunos se asustaron cuando el dios dijo que si no tenían un platillo de carne, tras una explicación de que ellos no comían seres inteligentes y que kaiser llegara con un platillo de pescado asado junto a un plato de takoyaki las chicas les preguntaron a los patrulleros si sabían cocinar

-yo, solo se lo básico-dijo Nickolás

-a mí me gusta practicar diferentes recetas- dijo el comiendo

Pinkie tuvo una brillante idea junto a Rainbow, las dos le dieron un moffin a Bills que estaba amargo y se rieron por la broma, los patrullero solo estaban aterrados de como reaccionaria Bills

-SOY UN DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCION Y USTEDES SEAN BURLADO DE MI- dijo enojado mientras un aura morada lo cubría.

Nickolas estaba que se le salía el corazón.

-PERO TALVEZ ME ESTOY PRESIPITANDO SOY UN ALGUIEN PASIENTE- decía mientras su aura se calmaba y nickolas se calmaba

-PASIENTE PARA DESTRIUIR GENTE – SU AURA VOLVIA A AUMETAR Y NICKOLAS PONIA SU MANO EN SU PECHO

-AUN SOLO FUE UA BROMA- dijo mientras su aura bajaba y Nickolás respiraba tranquilo

-LA CUAL NO ME GUSTO Y ESTE PLANETA LO PAGARA, HAKAI – dijo mientras su mano brillaba y todos se abrazaban del miedo y nickolas convulsionaba de un infarto.

-era broma – dijo bills

Todos al ver como no pasó nada se tranquilizaron

-nickolas, rápido al hospital – decía una alarmada celestia

-permítame- dijo Wiss mientras su báculo brillaba y nickolas se recuperaba

-listo con esto estará mejor aún que lo deberían revisar– volviendo a comer los postres el cual un le exploto en la cara.

Solo se escuchó un golpe era kaiser el cual se había desmayado

Ya en el hospital los dos estaban en una camilla viendo a las mane más específicamente a pinkie y rainbow

-esto es increíble, ere el primer paciente que conozco que tuvo cuatro infartos seguido y esta con vida, tiene gracia- decía el doctor riendo

-lo sentimos no sabíamos que pasaría esto- dijeron apenadas mientras le ofrecían un pastel a Wiss y Bills el exploto en sus rostro.

CODIGO AZUL REPITO DODIGO AZUL SE ESCUCHAA EN LOS ALTABOSES DEL HOSPITAL

-¡PINKIE, RAINBOW!- la regaño twilight al ver como los patrulleros volvían a tener un infarto del susto.

-ho…ho…ho…ho… vaya día buenos nosotros nos retiramos y que los dos se recupere chicos - decía Wiss mientras salían del hospital y se retiraban.

Las dos culpables iban a hablar pero mejor twilight y applejack se las llevaron para que los patrulleros descansen de los sustos que tuvieron.

Ya afuera del hospital las princesas regañaban a las culpable pero solo escucharon un código azul.

-lo que pasa es que de je un pastel para que lo comieran- dijo pinkie jugando con los dedos nerviosa

-¡PINNNKIEEEE!- se escuchó a lo lejos

Continuara

* * *

Ending

 **Dan Dan Kokoro hikareteku**

 **Dan kokoro hikareteku son ma shi he karoni na pe na kirami karato mida so no HOLD MI HAND**

Vemos a los patrulleros conociendo a los habitantes del ponyville, pinkie aparece y se convierte el pueblo entero en una fiesta.

 **Kimy to tea kako o hip odomo o koroka i zet su ny o mosh teta wazo o modida shta mi da bokuto o do teku de da mi kap ji kamy to kague no way un duro i di ma devo a tisú ni muuu suu naro….**

Vemos a los patrulleros divirtiendo se con las mane un típicos juegos; la escena cambia y vemos a kaiser jugando con las cmc, spike y una dragona bebe de escamas azul celeste y las escamas de su cabeza y espalda moradas ellos eran levitados por kaiser para jugar mientras en su cola tenia a flurry hart la cual solo reía.

 **Splop shu dague uhi y,niu jy dakura one woman te kimo a mike to a gue ze yuu u guino splop oni mombo o ta tatata nyu yo….**

Vemos a nickolas el cual estaba a rainbow como hacia sus acrobacias, aparece kaiser el cual lo espanta y lo ve y luego a rainbow y comprende lo que pasaba y de quien sabe dónde tenía un traje de reportero puesto y unas fotos, nickolas solo lo corretea enojado mientras kaiser solo reía

 **Dan Dan kokoro hikareteku gon mo gozhy no kito no kekeda hito ta demola e i umo ken i y gueeta , Zen Zen kymy zi nau no zhy temo a pena ky ami karoto mira zo no HOLD MI HAND… .**

Vemos como están con vestidos de traje en la gala de galope, kaiser ayudando a pinkie con unas travesuras y nickolas con su problema de las yeguas que lo cortejaban.

 **O ooko ta kamo zhta nateru ji mimo zi ki take to a ami o vazhy te utuketa o to nokamaru omo wu , bokuwa nany gue nay zhy guzany tu dima wazavete zhi sa dovu son ememo a itsú ni mu zuu naro mokto i , kai kotowa a ateru ni fuca amimo a inua na tu uru no mo ojomi apaname le teto wo i mia u yooo!**

Vemos como un portal aparece y de él salen la Kaio-shin del tiempo y trunks los cuales ven a los patrulleros.

Todos los amigos de ponyville se despiden de los patrulleros ellos les dicen que no es un adiós sino un hasta luego tras una fiesta de despedía y prometiendo regresar los patrulleros y una pequeña dragona cruzan el portal al nido del tiempo.

 **Dan Dan kokoro hikareteku zhy fun ma elo guzhy i nau ja kedo nani ka okozudumy kimy nite wa zi katzuna ,Zen Zen kimo nany u i zhi kemo**

Vemos a las mane y las princesas reunidas en el castillo de ponyville algo tristes porque ya había pasado el tiempo y no sabían nada de sus amigos.

De repente escuchan un estruendo y ve unas luces que se acercan al castillo cuando los destellos se detienen y la luz desaparece todos los habitantes del pueblo ven a dos a sus amigos de regreso en ponyville.

 **kemyok kymi no zo come i my keda u mino kanetae olida zon moi yo HOLD MI HAND**

* * *

 **Otro nuevo cap lamento la tardanza pero con Llos problemas de salud de mi sacrosanta madre e tenido que cuidarla, ya sin mas agradezco a los que se tomaron a molestia de leer mi historia y perdo si tiene errores.**

 **sin mas その後、我々は後まで読み vay vay**


	10. Chapter 10

Hola gente hermosa, como se encuentran en este nuevo año, porque espero que bien, sin nada mas que decir aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de "Los patrulleros del tiempo en equestri" que lo disfruten y les deseo un feliz inició de año… aunque… me tarde en decirlo je je.

* * *

Opening

* * *

 ** _Sorairo days_**

 **Kimi ha kikoeru?**

Se a kaiser y nickolas llegando a equestria y como conocen a las mane y a las princesas

 **Boku no kono koe ga yami ni munashiku suikomareta**

 **Moshimo sekai ga imi wo motsu no nara**

 **Konna kimochi mo muda de ha nai.**

Kaiser y nickolas en uno de sus entrenamientos mientras liberan sus energías, ale terminar son regañados por las mane ya que la pela destruyo algunas casas del pueblo ellos solo ríen nerviosos, se ve a los patrulleros conviviendo y ayudando a todos en ponyville y reparando los daños.

 **Akogare ni oshitsubusarete akirametetanda**

 **Hateshinai sora no iro mo shiranaide.**

Las mane ven a los patrulleros y a Rainbowdash divirtiéndose con una carrera amistosa junto a los wonderbolts y los shadowbolts

 **Hashiridashita omoi ga ima demo**

 **Kono mune wo tashika ni tataiteru kara**

Se ve como ayudan a twilight y Spike aunque están jugando con los libros, podemos ver como twilight los regaña a los tres pero solo sonríe a sus amigos.

 **Kyou no boku ga sono saki ni tsudzuku**

 **Bokura nari no asu wo kizuite yuku**

 **Kotae ha sou itsumo koko ni aru.**

Vemos a kaiser ayudando a la familia Apple con la cosecha mientras nickolas está dormido kaiser al verlo solo lo sujeta de la pierna lo lanza al pueblo.

 **Sugita kisetsu wo nageku hima ha nai**

 **Nido to mayotte shimawanu you ni**

Nickolas al ser lanzado por kaiser se impacta en la boutique de Rarity, ella se enoja con él y como pago lo pone a que le ayude (sea su sirviente) el fastidiado acepta.

 **Kazoekirenai hon no sasayaka na**

 **Sonna koukai kakaeta mama**

Kaiser está con fluttershy alimentando sus anímales hasta que entro al gallinero y las gallinas lo empezaron a picotear, fluttershy escucha a las gallinas y ve como el gallinero en pieza a moverse y kaiser sale disparado y se impacta en un árbol ella corre a verlo él se levanta y mira el gallinero en la puerta las gallinas lo amenazan de no volver a entrar el solo se cae al piso por el balde que las gallinas le arrojaron.

 **Sono senaka dake oikakete koko made kitanda**

 **Sagashite ita boku dake ni dekiru koto.**

Vemos a los patrulleros ayudando a pinkie con sus travesuras… la escena cambia como son perseguidos por unas furiosas Gilda llena de pastel, starlight con un maquillaje horrendo, vinyl y Octavia los perseguían por descomponer su instrumentos y bon bon y lyra con su cabello como un payaso.

Ano hi kureta kotoba ga ima demo

 **Kono mune ni tashika ni todoite iru kara**

Se ve a los patrulleros derrotando en diferentes escenas a enemigos fácilmente que era enviados por ERA, cuya furia aumentaba al ver que sus guerreros perdían.

Vemos a ERA furiosa y a los patrulleros frente a ella, nickolas y kaiser solo aprietan sus puños y liberan una gran energía, un gran destello siega temporalmente a los presentes.

 **Kinou yori mo kyou ha bu ha boku no**

 **Umarete kita wake ni kidzuite yuku**

 **Kotae ha sou itsumo koko ni aru.**

Todos estaban impactados ya que nickolas se había convertido en súper saiyajin dando le una apariencia divina con su cabello dorado, ojos esmeraldas y el aura dorada acompañada por esa honda de energía.

 **Subete ga marude atarimae mitai datta**

 **Toutoi hibi ha mada owaranai soshite mata.**

Con kaiser él había cambiado su apariencia ahora se veía más amenazante en su modo berserk el cual tenía unas púas que salían de sus hombros, muñecas, nudillos, pies y su cola estaba cubierta de una coraza que se dividía por partes cada una con púas y una aura escarlata lo cubría.

 **Hashiridashita omoi ga ima demo**

 **Kono mune wo tashika ni tataiteru kara**

La pelea de ERA con los patrulleros es interrumpida por un gran haz de luz que ciega a los presentes.

 **Kyou no boku ga sono saki ni tsudzuku**

Todos ven a dos seres desconocidos para todos menos para los patrulleros los cuales están impactados y asustados por esos dos seres.

 **Bokura nari no asu wo kizuite yuku**

 **Kotae ha sou itsumo koko ni aru.**

* * *

Vemos a los patrullero lanzándose a la pelea

* * *

Capítulo 10

Nos enfocamos en el hospital de ponyville ya recuperados, después de las bromas rainbow y pinkie.

Después de recibir en total 2 códigos azules por las constantes bromas hacia el dios de la destrucción tanto Káiser y Nickolas estuvieron en cuidado de los mejores doctores de Equestria

Lo que no se esperaban era que Wiss y Bills estuvieran con las princesas.

-valla, creo que no sobrevivirán –dijo Bills mientras que las demás miraban a las culpables con algo de molestia

-es mucho para sus corazones –dijo Wiss

-Wiss, llévale algunos regalos a las futuras viudas –dijo Bills dando una impresión enorme a las demás

-si señor Bills –dijo Wiss mientras que con su bastón aparecía varios regalos y se lo entrego a Rainbow

-emmm ¿Por qué me dan esto? –pregunto Rainbow muy dudosa

-¿acaso no eres la pareja de Nickolas? –dijo Wiss

-¡¿Qué TE HACE PENSAR ESO?! –grito Rainbow roja de pena y coraje

-por los gustos Saiyajin –dijo Bills

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto Twilight

-a los saiyajin les atrae a las mujeres de carácter fuerte –dijo Wiss haciendo que todos los presentes estén con las bocas tan abiertas que llegaban hasta el suelo ya Rainbow se explicaba de el por qué el guerrero Saiyajin estaba con ella casi todo el tiempo

Recordando como competían en carrearas, nickolas pasando tiempo con ella mientras la molestaba.

-wow eso explica muchas cosas… ¿y cuando será la boda? –pregunto Pinkie con una gran sonrisa, en respuesta fue un duro golpe en la parte de atrás de su cabeza por parte de Rainboiw que estaba entre enojada y sonrojada

-pues espero ser la encargada del vestido, te tengo el diseño perfecto –dijo rarity mientras ya tenía el vestido ya listo en su mente

-y yo puedo hacer que mis aves canten la marcha—dijo Fluttershy ilusionada de que su amiga se uniera en matrimonio con el guerrero Saiyajin

-¿tu también Fluttershy? –pregunto Rainbow mientras escuchaba varias sugerencia de sus amigas sobre su boda con el saiyajin

-¿y como llamaran al bebe? –Fue la pregunta de Wiss ya sabiendo el resultados de los dos sujetos sabiendo de su actitud, claro que esto que más de una se le subieran el tono de sus caras al ver como aria que el saiyajin y la Pegaso con sus actitudes tuvieran un bebe o mas de un bebe, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido al ver como Kaiser y Nickolas salieron del hospital con mucha dificultad… no cualquiere sobrevive 6 infartos simultaneos en un día por el miedo de que el dios de la destrucción hiciera por las bromas de Pinkie y

-¿oiga es verdad lo de lo Saiyajin? –pregunto Celestia

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto Nickolas pero fue ignorado

-por supuesto, pero te diré que no tienes oportunidad, nadie se fijara en una mujer que ya está gorda y engorda más a cada día y por qué… -decía Bills pero fue interrumpido ya que Celestia le dio un duro golpe en la cabeza… al mismísimo dios de la destrucción, los testigos estaban impresionado ya que su princesa pudo golpear a una deidad como Bills… pero ambos guerreros estaban más aterrados que impresionados, Celestia se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y temió el destino de su reino por sus acciones

-jo…jo es la primera mujer equina que golpea al señor Bills –dijo Wiss con una sonrisa mientras que Bills se enfurecía mas y mas

-¡¿COMO TE ATREVEZ?! –grito Bills muy molesto, Celestia solo dio una sonrisa nerviosa mientras sudaba a mares, pero el dios de la destrucción solo dio un respiro profundo y se tranquilizó –bueno, te perdono por ser amigas de esos dos –dijo el dios de la destrucción, todos respiraron con alivia ya que se escaparon de ser destruidos -¡OIGAN USTEDES! –grito Bills mientras veía a los patrulleros

-eh em si –dijeron ambos muy asustados

-tráiganme comida –dijo Bills muy serio

-¡SI! –gritaron ambos, Káiser fue a preparar todo para cocinar

-Celestia, ¿Dónde está la tierra de los grifos? –pregunto Nickolas, Celestia solo indico a la derecha y Nickolas sin perder el tiempo salió volando rápidamente a la dirección que indico la princesa.

Tras regresar y que kaiser preparara la comida para el señor Bills, una orden de 40 platillos para 5 personas en menos de una hora gracias a los aparatos que traían consigo en las capsulas.

-impresionante, kaiser eres un muy buen cocinero- decía Wiss encantado con los platillos que kaiser preparo.

-nada mal, es bueno tener esclavos como ustedes- dijo Bills señalando a los patrulleros los cuales estaban cansados

-¡HEY! No debería ser tan malo con ellos- dijeron las mane

En eso Rarity se acercó a nickolas y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-descansa lo hiciste bien- dijo sonriendo mientras veía a Rainbow algo irritada por esa acción

-¡HEY!, ¿por qué demonios hiciste eso?- dijo nickolas sonrojado

Las chicas solo ríen por lo acontecido, pero se sorprendieron de cómo Bills les tienen cierto aprecio a los patrulleros lo suficiente para verlos como guerreros.

-Se-se-Señor Bills- dijo fluttershy tímidamente llamando al dios

-Sí, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?- pregunto el dios

-Veo que le tiene cierto respeto a Nickolas y Kaiser, me podría decir el ¿por qué? - pregunto la Pegaso

-Eso es fácil de responder, ellos son los únicos que el Señor Bills respeta porque son lo que lo pudieron lastimar- dijo Wiss

\- ¿A qué se refiere? - pregunto Twilight

-Recuerdan que ellos ya han peleado conmigo- dijo el dios, a lo que ellas asintieron

Durante la pelea lograron hacerme un daño físico, en pocas palabras me hicieron sangrar- dijo Bills sorprendiendo a las guardianas y princesas

\- ¡INCREIBLE! - dijo Rainbow Dash

-ho…ho…ho, veo que eres muy animada no cabe duda de que eres buena pareja para Nickolas- dijo Wiss sonriendo

A lo que la mencionada se sonrojo mientras sus amigas solo se reían de como era molestada, aunque vio de reojo a el Saiyajin ya que eso no le molestaba tanto ya que eso la haría más genial.

Los dos "sirvientes" del dios estaban ya mas recuperados de preparar comida para el dios.

-Muchachos- les hablo el ángel

-Si, que pasa- dijo Kaiser

El ángel solo tomo su báculo y con el hizo aparecer unas cajas que Kaiser atrapo.

-Estas son unas cosas que Chronoa les envía- dijo Wiss

\- ¿Quien? - dijo Nickolas confundido

-Es el nombre de la Kaio-shin del tiempo- dijo Bills comiendo

Todos contuvieron la risa ya que el nombre les parecía gracioso.

Tras entregar las cosas a los patrulleros y satisfacer su hambre Bills y Wiss se retiraron.

-No me lo creo lo que vi, Princesa Celestia, eso fue lo más valiente o lo mas tonto de golpear al Señor Bills- dijo kaiser

A lo que ella solo suspiro aliviada ya que su planeta no tuvo que pagar el precio por hacer enojar a Bills

-Tiene suerte de que el Señor Bills tenga un lado amable, a si Fluttershy- dijo llamando a la Pegaso

-Si- dijo tímidamente, tras Nickolas buscaba un el saco que trajo los ingredientes para la comida

-Toma- mientras le daba una pequeña pecera con una pareja de Carpín dorados.

\- cuando los vi, recordé que me dijiste que te gustaría tener una pecera para tener unos nuevos amigos- dijo el patrullero

Ella solo tomo la pequeña pecera muy contenta.

Nickolas les entrega unos obsequios al resto para Twilight un libro de la historia de los grifones, para Rarity una telas para sus vestidos, para Pinkie una caja de tarjetas de cumpleaños para Applejack; Kaiser le dio una capsula al igual que Rainbow.

\- ¿Y estas capsulas que son? - pregunto Applejack con duda

-La tuya Applejack es algo para que tengas menos labores en la granja- dijo Kaiser mientras presiona el botón de la capsula y aparecía un almacén con unos robots diseñados para el cultivo.

-¡Yi…ah! Con estos la cosecha y cultivo de manzanas será mas fácil- dijo muy contenta

-Solo tienes que leer el manual y explicarles cómo hacer su tarea y listo, por la energía fusionan con energía solar y son auto reparables.

Applejack no podía estar más contenta ya tenía más ayuda para la cosecha de manzanas.

-¿Y la mía que es?- pregunto Rainbow

Nickolas solo tomo la capsula presiono el botón y la lanza cuando se disipo el polvo.

Era una nave de entrenamiento, no tiene la misma capacidad que las que usamos pero tiene la capacidad de aumentar la gravedad hasta 100 veces el peso de un individuo.

-¡SI!, con esto seré la mejor voladora –dijo rainbow esperando con ansias los resultados de su entrenamiento especial

-para mí siempre lo fuiste –dijo Nickolas con una sonrisa, claro que este comentario hizo que la pegaso se sonrojara fuertemente –oye ¿estás bien?, te pusiste roja de repente –dijo el denso Saiyajin mientras le tomaba la temperatura poniendo su mano sobre su frente

-"denso" –fue el pensamiento de todos al ver esa escena sacada como de unas de las novelas románticas que tiene Rarity

Al día siguiente los patrulleros estaban en uno de los campos alejados del pueblo entrenando.

-Nickolas me imaginado que también sentiste esa extraña presencia que Era tenía- dijo el demonio del frio dando una patada a Nickolas

-sí, es muy extraño su presencia tenia cierto parecido a la de Demigra, no, ¿crees que tiene algo del mundo de las tinieblas? – preguntó el saiyajin esquivando una patada

Los dos alzaron el vuelo mientras esquivaban ráfagas de energía

Kaiser y nickolas intercambiaron golpes que contrarrestaban con el opuesto, un poco después los dos estaba descansando.

Kaiser estaba en posición de loto meditando en la energía que sintió de Era y los enviados de Towa.

-No sé qué se trae entre manos Era pero no es nada bueno- dijo el demonio mientras pensaba – ultimo que necesitamos son más problemas del mundo de los demonios, sabemos que Towa sigue con sus planes y sus dos marionetas lo comprueban- dijo el sin dejar de meditar.

-pienso lo mismo, pero lo que no entiendo, que es lo que espera Towa- hablo mientras estaba sentado recargado en un árbol no muy lejos de Kaiser –Crees que está preparando algo, no sé, algo como algo parecido a Mira, si es así estamos en problemas sé que lo venciste pero dudo que muriera tan fácil. Topos como eso son como cucarachas, difíciles de matar- decía mientras cruzaba los brazos

Kaiser se puso solo se puso de pie con una mirada seria.

-sea lo que sea tenemos que volvernos más fuertes, tu solo llegas hasta el ssj3 y yo no he podido aumentar mi poder- dijo serio

-un momento, ¿a qué te refieres?, tu solo tienes tu forma Z como la llamas- dijo intrigado por lo que su compañero le dijo

(Final Z mode by po214)

Kaiser solo sonrió – no tengo otra trasformación pero el problema es que no puedo soportar la presión que ejerce sobre mí, en pocas palabras mi poder aumentar tanto que se desestabiliza y tengo que encontrar la forma de resolver eso, además de que no soy el único que no controla todo su poder- dijo el con una irada acusadora al saiyajin

El solo suspiro –tienes razón logre obtener el ssj4 pero tengo un problema parecido al tuyo- dijo el

Con algo de sorpresa –enserio, ¿y cuál es?- pregunto con duda

Respondiendo –es el desgaste de energía, con lo ocurrido de Demigra no tuve tiempo de resolver ese problema- dijo el

Así siguieron platicando de cómo resolver sus problemas con sus máximas transformaciones hasta el momento.

Ya habían pasado una semana des de lo acontecido los patrulleros Kaiser y Nickolas salieron de ponyville para investigar una región de las tierras olvidadas de las cual Celestia les comento ya que hay sintieron una extraña acumulación de energía negativa.

Cuando llegaron vieron metros y metros de tierra muerta y algunas formaciones rocosas.

-amigo estas seguro de que es aquí no hay nada- dijo Nickolas mientras se sentaba en una roca

Mientras Nickolás estaba sentado Kaiser junto sus manos al separarlas empezaron a brillar.

-¿qué es lo que haces?- pregunto el saiyajin –espera eso es magia, ¿desde cuándo la aprendiste?- dijo con duda

-mientras perdías el tiempo en esas carreras, yo me puse a leer los libros de magia que Twilight tenía y me sorprendí que puedo hacer los hechizos con mucha facilidad, incluso hechizos que para ella son muy avanzados, debe ser mi naturaleza de mi sangre eso creo, pero antes de de que preguntes es un hechizo de rastreo de energías negativas.

Tras completar el hechizo los guio a lo que parecía una caverna subterránea.

-bien vamos- dijo kaiser

\- Y si me quedo a hacer guardia… tal vez sea necesario- dijo el para salvarse del trabajo

El solo dijo –el golpe avisa-dijo sonriendo

-¿Quién avisa? Haa- grito siendo golpeado por kaiser para tumbarlo mientras este reía pero Nickolas con una cadena de ki lo estrangula y lo jala tambien

Ya que el fondo no había nada de luz nickolas uso el ssj para iluminar la caverna pero lo que vieron los dejo sorprendidos

Kaiser estaba impactado– ¿pero qué demonios? –nisiquiera podía terminar lo que quería decir

Nickolas estaba en shock, incluso perdió su transformasion hasta que dijo – e…es…eso… ¿son lo que creo que son?- señalando lo que vio

Kaiser solo creo una esfera de ki para iluminar por completo la caverna.

Lo que vieron a su alrededor no lo podían creer eran.

Ending

 **Dan Dan Kokoro hikareteku**

 **Dan kokoro hikareteku son ma shi he karoni na pe na kirami karato mida so no HOLD MI HAND**

Vemos a los patrulleros conociendo a los habitantes del ponyville, pinkie aparece y se convierte el pueblo entero en una fiesta.

 **Kimy to tea kako o hip odomo o koroka i zet su ny o mosh teta wazo o modida shta mi da bokuto o do teku de da mi kap ji kamy to kague no way un duro i di ma devo a tisú ni muuu suu naro….**

Vemos a los patrulleros divirtiendo se con las mane un típicos juegos; la escena cambia y vemos a kaiser jugando con las cmc, spike y una dragona bebe de escamas azul celeste y las escamas de su cabeza y espalda moradas ellos eran levitados por kaiser para jugar mientras en su cola tenia a flurry hart la cual solo reía.

 **Splop shu dague uhi y,niu jy dakura one woman te kimo a mike to a gue ze yuu u guino splop oni mombo o ta tatata nyu yo….**

Vemos a nickolas el cual estaba a rainbow como hacia sus acrobacias, aparece kaiser el cual lo espanta y lo ve y luego a rainbow y comprende lo que pasaba y de quien sabe dónde tenía un traje de reportero puesto y unas fotos, nickolas solo lo corretea enojado mientras kaiser solo reía

 **Dan Dan kokoro hikareteku gon mo gozhy no kito no kekeda hito ta demola e i umo ken i y gueeta , Zen Zen kymy zi nau no zhy temo a pena ky ami karoto mira zo no HOLD MI HAND… .**

Vemos como están con vestidos de traje en la gala de galope, kaiser ayudando a pinkie con unas travesuras y nickolas con su problema de las yeguas que lo cortejaban.

 **O ooko ta kamo zhta nateru ji mimo zi ki take to a ami o vazhy te utuketa o to nokamaru omo wu , bokuwa nany gue nay zhy guzany tu dima wazavete zhi sa dovu son ememo a itsú ni mu zuu naro mokto i , kai kotowa a ateru ni fuca amimo a inua na tu uru no mo ojomi apaname le teto wo i mia u yooo!**

Vemos como un portal aparece y de él salen la Kaio-shin del tiempo y trunks los cuales ven a los patrulleros.

Todos los amigos de ponyville se despiden de los patrulleros ellos les dicen que no es un adiós sino un hasta luego tras una fiesta de despedía y prometiendo regresar los patrulleros y una pequeña dragona cruzan el portal al nido del tiempo.

 **Dan Dan kokoro hikareteku zhy fun ma elo guzhy i nau ja kedo nani ka okozudumy kimy nite wa zi katzuna ,Zen Zen kimo nany u i zhi kemo**

Vemos a las mane y las princesas reunidas en el castillo de ponyville algo tristes porque ya había pasado el tiempo y no sabían nada de sus amigos.

De repente escuchan un estruendo y ve unas luces que se acercan al castillo cuando los destellos se detienen y la luz desaparece todos los habitantes del pueblo ven a dos a sus amigos de regreso en ponyville.

 **Kemyok kymi no zo come i my keda u mino kanetae olida zon moi yo HOLD MI HAND**

* * *

Lamento también el no actualizar pronto es que este año pasado fue una patada en los huevos mi mama con su problema de cáncer, mi papa con problemas de la presión, mi tía con vértigo y yo que me lastime porque me caí del segundo piso del universidad pero en las escaleras y también me internaron un mes por problemas de salud, ETC.

Todo un desmadre pero bueno como siempre digo ¨por mas malas que estén las cosas, siempre hay alguien que este peor¨

Sin más me despido y agradezco a los que se toaron a molestia de leer mi historia sin mas その後、我々は後まで読み vay vay


End file.
